Us Against The World
by sarcasticmermaid
Summary: AU. Spencer has secretly been dating Toby since months before The Jenna Thing, but now with -A around to torment the girls, their secret is out. While trying to get her friends and family to accept her relationship, Spencer also has to stop -A. Before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! So, this story is a bit different. Toby and Spencer have been dating since before The Jenna Thing. The story starts off around a little bit after the beginning of the show, but it's gonna be a bit different from there. Toby has just gotten back from juvie and Jenna's back since Alison's gone. The story's gonna have some flashbacks, explaining things. So like in the show, even though Ali's dead, she will be in the flashbacks. A is a part of the story, of course, and as of right now the girls, apart from Spencer, believe it's Toby. I'm starting this show in a place where no one (except for A of course) knows about Spoby but people are gonna find out soon enough. Please review, and tell me what you think of this idea! I plan on this being a multi-chapter story, so there will be more of the A drama (and other drama) than in my last stories. Still, a lot of this is Spoby too. I just love them. Anyway! Hope you enjoy this story, and whether you do or not, let me know! **

I'm so sick and tired of this A person. As if finding out your best friend was murdered, dealing with a family like mine and surviving high school isn't tough enough? But no, let's throw in a psycho stalker who wants to make me and my friends suffer and look bad.

And now, Jenna Marshall is back too. The girl who.. Was in an accident last year. An accident that caused her to lose her eyesight. An accident that we caused. I'd like to say it was Alison, and that we couldn't stop her, which in a way is true, but.. We were there. We stood right next to Alison when she threw the firecracker in the garage that started the fire and blinded Jenna. But no one knows that. Because Alison, being her sneaky self, blamed it all on Jenna's stepbrother. Toby Cavanaugh. He took the blame, because Alison blackmailed him. He was sent to juvie for a year. He's back now too.

All of this makes things even more complicated. Of course, A knows who actually caused Jenna's accident, but since Alison is.. Not here, we get the blame. It's not that I'd want Toby to take the fall for us, I don't. But.. It's just all messy.

And Jenna of course knows we did it, so she's out to get us. I wouldn't be surprised if she was this A person.

My friends however, are convinced that Toby has even bigger of a reason to torture us. I guess it would make sense, it is our fault he was sent away.. But I happen to know he doesn't hate us. For one, he kind of hates Jenna. His stepsister is a manipulative bitch. She is. I still didn't want to hurt her, but after everything she's done to Toby.. I can't say she didn't deserve some kind of consequences.

But there's an even bigger reason he can't be the one torturing us.. You see, Toby doesn't hate me.

Actually, according to him, he loves me.

Yup. I've been dating him, the stepbrother of the girl I accidentally blinded and the guy my best friend loved to make fun of, since months before Jenna got hurt.

We never told anyone. Toby didn't want Jenna to find out, because of their history. Jenna used to.. Hurt Toby. And if she found out he was dating someone else, she would do anything in her power to break us up.

I didn't want my friends to find out because according to Alison, Toby was a freak. We all of course believed her, because back then, we didn't know how much she really lied. I got to know Toby better though and really liked him. Anyway, Alison told us all to stay away from Toby, so when I didn't, I didn't dare to tell them that.

Also, if my parents found out I was dating the guy our whole town thinks is bad news and accuses of things he's never done? They'd probably send Toby back to juvie and disown me.

Of course, keeping it a total secret didn't work. Alison found out first. She was.. What seemed like disappointed. She said I could do better and that I should break up with him. I told her I wouldn't so she kind of ignored me for a while. The other girls noticed but they didn't say anything. Eventually, Alison apologized for being mad, but she still acted weird around me. Like, keeping an eye on me? She said we couldn't tell the other girls.

Jenna was the next one to find out. She was pissed. She threatened Toby, trying to get him to break up with me, but Toby finally stood up for her and told her no. I was impressed. Jenna of course made his home life as difficult as possible, but we managed. Jenna thinks we broke up when she lost her eyesight, but of course we didn't. So I guess she's back to the 'people who don't know about us' list.

I felt bad for hiding it from Aria, Emily and Hanna though. I know they wouldn't react as bad as Ali but.. Now? They think Toby is evil. And I can't help but think it's too late to explain it all.

Of course, as always, A wants me to reveal my secret.

"Your friends are convinced they know who I am. Are you gonna let poor Toby take the blame for that too? Well I won't. -A"

That was the latest message I got from A. Meaning, if I didn't tell the girls about Toby and me, A would. I don't get it though? Wouldn't A want us to suspect someone else? I guess A just wants to put me in the spot. Of course.

I have no idea how to tell them. I know I have to. I think I need to talk to Toby first though. I can't help but smile. I've missed him so much when he was away. And I really feel bad. He was away because of something I did. Of course he said he didn't blame me, but.. I can't help but blame myself. I'm just glad he's back in Rosewood.

I dial Toby's number. He picks up after a few rings.

"Hey, Jenna's home, I'm gonna step outside." He whispers before I can say anything. A minute later he says, in his normal, cute, voice. "Okay, I'm good."

"Good. Hi."

"Hi again. How are you?"

I smile to myself. "I'm okay." I pause for a moment. "Are you?" I ask worried. People really have been giving him a hard time ever since he got back.

"I'm okay sweetheart, don't worry." He assures.

"If you say so.."

"Spencer. I'm okay. I have you, don't I?" I can hear a smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Of course you do." It's my turn to assure him.

"Well then. I have all I need." He answers. I sigh.

"I really want to see you Tobes."

"I know, I want to see you too. How about tomorrow night? Jenna's out."

"Sure! I think I can manage that." I smile. Then I hear the front door open and Hanna yelling.

"Spencer! We need to talk, like now!" I freeze. Toby apparently didn't hear Hanna, so he continues.

"Good. I can't wait to see yo-"

"I gotta go." I cut him off. "Love you dad!" I end the call, hoping the girls won't ask what my 'dad' and I were talking about, but that Toby would understand the situation and that I meant the 'I love you' part.

"Uh, what's up?" I mumble when Hanna, Aria and Emily settle themselves on my couch.

"We need to talk about this Toby being A thing." Aria states.

Oh crap. I didn't get the chance to talk to Toby about that. Well, not that, I can't tell him about A, but about telling the girls.

"Uh.. What about it? Are you even sure that-"

"Spencer! Focus! Have you gotten any more A messages?" Hanna asks.

"Oh, uh, no." I stammer. I can't exactly tell her I have since they were about Toby..

"Okay, well good, but Emily got one." Hanna sighs.

"What did it say?" I ask, turning to Emily.

"It.. It was about me and Maya. A's threatening to tell everyone." Emily says quietly. She only recently told us about being gay and liking Maya, which we took just fine, but her parents for one, would not be happy about it. I felt bad for Emily. I've had my share of unsupportive parents. It doesn't feel good.

"Well shouldn't you tell your parents anyway? I mean, they're gonna find out at some point?" Aria asks innocently.

"Yes, of course, but I'm not ready! If this is Toby, we need to stop him before he tells." Emily says sadly.

"There's no way Toby even knows about you and Maya!" I exclaim. "He's only just got back to school and you're not exactly public."

"A knows everything Spencer!" Hanna says annoyed.

"Toby's not A." I sigh.

"He has every reason to hate us! Think about it. We blinded his sister and made him take the blame for it. He was in juvie!"

"Alison did those things, not us!" I try to explain.

"Well, Ali's not here to take the blame, is she?" Hanna whispers.

"Toby's probably the reason anyway!" Aria exclaims.

"What?" I say shocked.

"Why wouldn't A be the same person who killed Ali? He killed Ali and is now torturing us." Aria explains.

"No. No way. Toby is not a killer." I state. That I'm way too sure of.

"You can't know that. He hated Alison. And he hates us so-"

"He does not hate us! Yes, he didn't like Alison, but Alison was a bitch to him! He didn't like her, but there's no way he'd ever hurt her. And he doesn't blame us at all. He is not A!" I yell. They have to believe me.

"How can you be sure? How can you know that?" Emily asks confused.

"Because." I stammer. How to explain this? "Because he.."

The girls just stare at me confused and somewhat annoyed. Oh boy. I don't have a choice anymore. I can't let them think he's a murderer. This has to stop at some point anyways. Here goes nothing.

"Because Toby and I've been together since months before The Jenna Thing."

**So, what did you think? Please review! Kisses, -S**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter! I personally think this chapter is better than the first one. There's gonna be more details on the story as it goes on and it gets better. I hope. Thank you for the reviews, I do wish to hear from more of you though. Please, review, I want to know how I'm doing. This picks off right where the last chapter left off. Enjoy! **

My friends stare at me, frozen in their seats. Hanna's jaw is basically on the floor, Aria's big hazel eyes are wide in shock and Emily's face is basically emotionless. She just stares at me.

"You're.. What the hell are you talking about Spencer?" Aria finally says, her voice quiet, but demanding.

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you guys but-"

"You cannot be serious!" Hanna suddenly exclaims and stands up. "You just simply cannot be serious!"

"I know it's hard to believe-"

"Hard to believe? Spencer, for years he's been the creep looking into people's windows and you've done nothing but nodded along to the stories! You really expect us to believe that-"

"Will you guys let me talk!" I raise my voice. Hanna closes her mouth, crosses her arms and sits back down.

"Fine. Start explaining Spencer." Emily speaks up.

"Thank you." I sigh. "I- I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Hanna snaps.

"I uh.. Fine. Okay." I take a deep breath.

"I did believe what Alison always told us about Toby. We believed everything that girl said, didn't we?" I chuckle, even though it annoys me how blindly we believed every word Ali said.

"I didn't have a reason to doubt what she was saying. That was back then. I think A's shown us that Alison's favorite thing to do was to tell lies and keep secrets. Don't you think?" I raise my eyebrows. I question the girls, trying to get them to believe my story before I've even told it. They look down. I can tell they agree.

"Anyway.. That christmas break, before the summer when Alison.. Disappeared, when all you guys where somewhere with your families, and mine was busy as always, I agreed to tutor Toby with his french. I actually talked to him. And he talked to me. I got to know him." I trail off. I remember one of the first conversations I had with Toby.

***FLASHBACK***

"So uhm. Can I ask.. Why do we have to study in the library? I mean, I like the library, but why can't we do it at your house?" I carefully asked Toby. He looked a bit comfortable at my question.

"Uh, well, because of Jenna." He says. I can tell he doesn't really want to talk about it, but I can't help it. I'm curious.

"What do you mean?"

"She, uh, doesn't like it when I have people over. Not that I often would." He almost whispers.

"So, you just do as she says?"

"It's not like that!" He exclaims. "I'm sorry, it's just.. She has my dad and stepmother wrapped around her finger. She has the power in that house. It's just better if I don't do anything to make her angry." Toby says quietly, looking down at his french book. I can tell there's more to the story, but I decide not to press the matter further. For now.

"Okay. I'm sorry I asked." I whisper.

"No, it's not your fault." He says, giving me a light smile.

"So." He starts, changing the subject. "How come you have time to tutor me during the holidays?" He asks.

"Oh, uh, my parents are in Philadelphia right now, so.." I trail off. It's my turn to not want to carry on this conversation.

"How come your parents are in Philadelphia during the holidays, and you're here?" He questions.

"They're there to visit my sister. She lives in Philly." I answer.

"Why didn't you go?"

"They uh.. They didn't ask me to." I whisper.

"Oh." He says. He looks like he's thinking.

"Yeah. They're not around much." I say.

"Uh, anyway, I think we should look in to-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupts me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I'm sorry you're parents are not around much." He says, looking at me.

I try to come up with an answer like 'oh it's no big deal' or 'I don't need them anyways,' but the look he gives me is just so intense. I can see he really means it.

"Thanks." I mumble back. We stare at each other for a while.

"You're different than I thought you were." I suddenly say.

"Yeah? How so?" He asks.

"I don't know. You just are."

"Good different?" He laughs, but sounds nervous.

"Yeah." I laugh too. "Good different."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"He's not who Ali made him out to be. I don't know why she said those things about him, Toby doesn't either, but he's not that guy." I say shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" Emily says, looking unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure." I assure her.

"Okay, even if he isn't, and I'm not saying he isn't, how on earth did you end up.. With him, I guess." Hanna says, throwing her hands in the air.

"I got to know him, and he.. He's sweet. He really is. I swear if you guys knew him like I do, you'd like him too. You wouldn't think he could ever be A. Or hurt Alison." I state.

"Knew him like you do?" Aria raises her eyebrows.

"Well no, not like.. That, just.. You know what I mean!"

"So.. For over a year.. Over a year and a half you've been.." Emily tries to find the right words.

"Toby Cavanaugh's girlfriend?" She finally finishes, looking confused.

I can't help but laugh. My friends look at me with funny looks on their faces.

"Sorry I just.. Hearing you say it is.." I smirk but then get serious. "Yeah. I guess so."

They stay silent for a while.

"No way." Hanna finally breaks the silence.

"What?" I ask confused.

"No way is that true." She states. "How could no one know?"

I sigh.

"Jenna knew. She thinks we broke up after her accident though, so.. But she did know. And.." I take a breath. "And Alison knew too."

"What?!" All of them exclaim at the same time.

"Yeah. She sort of.. Caught us, once, and she got mad at me."

"That's why she was giving you the silent treatment that spring?" Aria put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes. And then she apologized. But she still kept saying those things about Toby. And she told me I couldn't tell you guys. She didn't exactly say it like that, but she put it the way that if I did tell you, or try to make Toby look innocent, she'd tell my parents. Or Jenna. But Jenna did find out after Ali." I sigh again.

"Wow." Emily whispers.

"Yeah."

"But Spence.." Aria says carefully. "Are you sure Toby can't be A? I mean, after what we put him through.." She looks at me, like she's afraid of how I might react.

"Yes, Aria, I'm sure. He told me he didn't blame me. Or You three. He blamed Alison. But still he wouldn't hurt her. I know him." I say crossing my arms.

"But still. You're asking us to look at him completely differently after years!" Hanna snaps. "How can you be sure he's not looking in our windows?"

"God Hanna." I exclaim. "Have you ever had a conversation with him?" I challenge.

Hanna just stares at me pursing her lips.

"Yeah. Didn't think so." I say, giving Hanna a look before turning to Emily and Aria.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, Toby's not A. Or a murderer. Or a perv." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Besides.. A wants my relationship with him to get out. So it doesn't make sense for Toby to be A. If my parents find out, he's dead. And so am I. And if Jenna finds out, again.." I trail off, waiting for their respond.

"A wants people to know?" Emily questions.

"Yeah. Of course A does. A wants trouble." I mutter.

"Well, you couldn't keep it to yourself forever, could you?" She says, giving me an understanding smile.

"I know.." I answer. "For the record, Toby would never force you out of the closet, either." I look at her knowingly.

Emily looks at me for a moment, then she turns to look at the other girls.

"The truth is, we don't really know Toby. All we know is stories. Apparently, Spencer does know him. Shouldn't we give him a chance? I mean, Spencer is smart, how wrong can she be?" She turns backs to me and smiles. Thank God for Emily.

Hanna and Aria still look very cautious. They don't say anything for a while. Aria gives Hanna a look. The she stands up.

"Okay. We won't accuse him of murder just yet. But Spence, you do realize how weird this is for us? I mean, we can't just blindly trust him. He does have a motive."

I'm a little upset that they still think Toby being A is a possibility, but at least they're not completely refusing to believe me.

"I know. But trust me. You will change your mind. I'll make sure you will." I assure them, promising myself I will clear Toby's name, at least in my friends' eyes.

"Well," Emily says, standing up too. "I think we need to at least 'meet' him first. Right?"

Aria and Hanna look at each other again.

Oh boy. That cannot go too well.

**More to come! But first review, or A's gonna get you. Kisses, -S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Here's chapter three. The girls get to interact with Toby, and we get to see Toby and Spencer a bit more as a couple. The characters, especially Toby and Spencer might seem a bit out of character, but I believe that if they had been together before the show, they'd be a bit different people anyway, so.. And this is AU people! Please review and tell me what you think. If you want to read more of the story, let me know because otherwise I'll just assume I'm writing just for myself! Happy reading! x **

The next day in school, you could say I was nervous. My friends, who were not too happy with me right now, are going to meet my boyfriend they didn't know existed until yesterday. And my parents came home from Philly, with Melissa, meaning I have to lie to them about what I'm doing tonight. Not that I haven't done that before. On top of it all, after the girls left last night, I got another text from A.

"Well played Spencer. Now it's my turn. Kisses, -A"

What does that even mean? I did what A asked, I told my friends about Toby. And now it's his, her.. Bitch's turn? To do what? Tell someone? That makes me nervous too. Not knowing what A is up to.

I snap out of my thoughts when the bell rings, marking the end of the day. I sigh. We're supposed to stop by Aria's to drop off keys to her brother Mike, who forgot his again, and then we're off to Toby's.

Toby sure was surprised when I told him I'd be bringing the girls over with me.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Tobes." I say, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear, while I put my dinner plate away. Mom and Melissa went to the store and dad running, so it was safe to talk to Toby.

"Hey Spence. What's up? You kinda hung up on me earlier." He fakes an insulted voice.

"Aw poor you." I laugh. "Sorry though. But the girls walked in, I didn't want them to ask who I was talking to." I reply. How am I supposed to tell him, they now know about us?

"Oh okay. I get it."

"Uh, Toby.." I ask carefully. "About tomorrow.."

"You can't make it?" He asks, disappointed.

"No! Wait, I mean, I can. It's just.." Oh God.

"What is it Spencey?" He asks. He knows I find that nickname annoying.

"The girls.. Well, they kind of know.."

"Know what?" He asks. I don't answer him. Let him figure it out.

"Wait, about us?" Smart boy. I can hear the shock in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Wha- okay. How did that happen?" He asks obviously confused.

"They accused you of being A." I reply. Then I realize what I just said. "I uh, I mean, they accused you of being A murderer." Yeah, so much better. "They thought maybe you were the one who hurt Alison. I had to tell them that's not true. And that required explaining how I know you well enough to know you wouldn't hurt a fly." I finish.

"Uh." He breathes. "Well.. How did they take it?"

"Well." I start. "I think Emily might believe you soon enough."

"Okay. That's it?"

"Hanna and Aria might need some.. Convincing. But not to worry! When I'm done, they'll all love you." I assure him.

Toby laughs. "Oh I'm sure that'll happen. The same day you beat me at Scrabble."

"I have beaten you at Scrabble!" I exclaim. "And my friends will come around."

"I've let you win Hastings. And I know your friends hate me. As long as it doesn't bother you too much."

"That is bull Cavanaugh. And you are a lovable person. They will see that, sooner or later." I state. I'm sure of myself.

Toby laughs at me again. "Whatever you say dear."

"Shut up. I love you. Doesn't that prove something?" I ask.

"Just that you're crazy." He teases.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Gee, tell me how you really feel about me." I tease him now.

"I love you. You know that."

"Good to know." I smile. "So, uh, can I bring the girls with me tomorrow? Emily says they need to 'meet' you to form an opinion."

"Sure, I guess. I was kind of looking forward some alone time with you." He says, smiling, I can tell.

"I know. Believe me, me too, but I just think we need to get this over with." I sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose." He sounds nervous. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you. Alone or not. I've missed actually being able to talk to you. My face to your beautiful face."

I giggle. I never giggle. Well, only around Toby. "Yeah. Me too." I answer. "I have to go now. My mom and Melissa will be back soon."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." I assure him.

"Love you Spencer." He says quietly.

"Love you Toby." I say before hanging up. Just as the door opens and Melissa strolls in. Perfect timing.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

We walk to Aria's car and drive to her place. After she drops off the keys, she walks back to the car and sits behind the wheel. She doesn't start driving though.

"Is anyone else kind of nervous about this?" She asks carefully.

"Yes." We all say at the same time.

"Why are you nervous? He's your boyfriend." Hanna asks.

"Because you're my best friends. I care about you and I care about him. I just want you to get along." I say quietly.

"We'll be on our best behavior. Promise." Emily smiles and then glares at Hanna, as if to tell her she needs to do so too. Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." I say sarcastically. "Let's just go."

Aria starts driving. We pull up to the Cavanaugh house. Which is right next to Emily's, who is my alibi for tonight, in case my parents actually ask. We step out of the car. I take a deep breath. We walk the steps that lead to the door. I stare at it for a minute. I look at Emily who gives me a nod. I knock on the door, my heart beating fast. I'm not sure if it's because of this odd situation, or because I'm about to see my boyfriend, really see him, for the first time in a few days.

I can hear him walking to the door and I feel Aria taking a deep breath. I can't imagine what this situation is like to my friends. They're about to come face to face with someone who they've pretty much hated for years. But I'm going to change that. They'll love him. Or at least tolerate him. We'll see.

Suddenly the door opens and there he is. I'm staring in his blue eyes and a part of me wants to jump in to his arms, but that might be a little too much for my friends at this point. I just smile at him.

"Hi." I manage to get out.

"Hey you." He smiles at me. Then he turns to my friends. "Hi."

Hanna glares at him. Aria looks scared. "Hi." Emily tries to sound normal but she comes off pretty nervous. I'm grateful that she's actually trying.

"Okay, well, you want to come in? Jenna's gonna be gone for about two hours." He says, stepping out of the way and letting us in. We walk past him and in to the house. My friends have never stepped a foot in this house. I haven't spent too much time here either because of Jenna, but I do know the house. I walk over to the couch in the living room and my friends follow. I sit down, urging them to do the same. Aria gives me a look. I can tell me knowing my way around Toby's house is a surprise to her, even though she knows we've been together for a while.

"So." Toby says. "I assume you're here for a reason?" He asks. I can tell he feels awkward but he's trying to cover it for me. He does a pretty good job too. I just know him too well. "Well except for Spencer here."

I glance at him. "Oh, I don't have a reason?" I smirk.

"I mean, I need to prove to them I'm not a murderer. That's some serious business. You're just here to hang out." He smirks back at me. That adorable smirk that makes him look like a character from a movie.

"No, I'm not, I'm here for that too."

"I need to prove I'm not a murderer to you, too?" He teases, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly. Dumbass." I roll my eyes but can't help but smile at my boyfriend.

I turn to my friend who are sitting on the other couch opposite of me. They have funny looks on their faces. Apparently my interaction with Toby wasn't what they expected. Guess it's just weird for them.

"So. Where to begin?" I ask. "Do you guys want to start?"

"Why would we?" Hanna asks. Emily glares at her. "I mean.. Shouldn't you two?" She continues, more politely.

"Well." I start. "I explained quite a lot yesterday." I say, turning to look at Toby, who was still standing.

"They're your friends?" He tries. I glare at him. He sits down next to me. "Fine." He says.

"So.. I didn't kill Alison." He states. "I didn't like her, but I didn't kill her. I couldn't."

I look at Toby as he speaks and then turn to look at my friends. Their faces aren't exactly giving anything away.

"Why did Alison hate you? If you really didn't-" Hanna starts but I glare at her, telling her not to finish the sentence the way I know she intended to. She sighs. "If you haven't done anything wrong." She finishes, looking at me as if to ask 'happy?'

"I'm not exactly sure." Toby answers. "All I know is that she spread around the stories about.. Me looking in to people's windows, which I never did. I can promise you that. I don't know why she picked me to blame, but she did. She blackmailed me. As she did with.. What happened to Jenna." He finishes.

I take his hand in mine. I hate to think about everything he's been through. Especially because of me and my friends. He turns to smile at me reassuringly. I glance at my friends. They all stare at our hands. Emily smiles lightly, Aria and Hanna seem like they don't know what to think.

"So.." Emily starts. "Alison made your life pretty hard but you just.. Forgave her?" She asks shyly.

"No. I didn't." He says honestly. "I was pissed at her. She did make my life hard. But there wasn't much I could do, was there? She was blackmailing me. And killing her wasn't an option by the way." He says jokingly, even though it's a little touchy subject. My boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen.

"So you just let it go?" Aria almost whispers. She sounds scared. I don't think she's scared of Toby exactly. Maybe this situation is just so weird. It is, isn't it?

"Kind of. I really did dislike her. But I did have good things in my life too." He says and turns to smile at me. I blush a little.

"Yeah, about that." Hanna sits up straight. "We were Ali's best friends. Her shadows. How come, if you hated Ali, did you get it on with Spence here?" I roll my eyes. Classic Hanna.

Toby laughs. "You're different people aren't you?" He smirks. "Do you consider yourself just like Alison?" He asks. He doesn't even know how complicated Hanna's relationship with Alison was.

"No." Hanna says quietly. "I definitely don't. But not a lot of people see that from the outside. People think we're like her. That she was in charge of everything and we just went along with everything she came up with." She's ranting now. I share a look with Emily and Aria, who also seem surprised that Hanna's talking to Toby like this. "So, I'm sure you didn't have the greatest image of us." She finishes.

Toby's quiet for a moment. Then he explains.

"No. No, I didn't. But I've learned my lesson there. I wasn't exactly thrilled when they assigned Spencer as my tutor, I was afraid she'd mock me too, like pretty much everyone else. But she didn't. I realized she wasn't anything like Alison pretty quickly. Turns out, actually showing up to that tutoring session was maybe the best decision I've made." He finishes, staring at me now. I lose myself in his eyes for a moment, before remembering we're not alone.

Emily's smiling. I'm pretty sure Toby's won her over. At least almost. Hanna seems pretty pleased with his answer too. This is going better than I expected it to. Maybe my friends will actually be happy for me.

**So.. What did you think? Review! Kisses, -S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! What do you think of the story so far? I've been writing more, and though there's gonna be a lot of Spoby, there's now also more of the friendships and yes, drama. Also, about the whole Toby's past with Jenna thing, should I open that up a bit more? I plan on mentioning it, but in how much detail? I assume most of you watch the show and know what went down between them, but should I explain it more? Please let me know what you think of my work so far and if you have any ideas at all, let me know! I love reading reviews so, please, review. Okay, enjoy chapter 4! **

My friends seem pretty okay with everything Toby's told them so far. I'm sure they still wonder about the A thing though. If he really doesn't blame us. How should I approach this? Convince my friends of that? I can't exactly come out and say 'hey, can you assure them that you're not our psycho stalker who you know nothing about? Great, thanks.'

"So, uh, you don't hate them. Right?" Well, that was almost as bad. Toby laughs but gets serious pretty quickly.

"No, of course not. Like I said, you're not like Alison. She's the one I.. Didn't like. I don't blame you for believing her stories. She could be convincing. I get it."

Aria seems to relax a little bit. Maybe, this whole time, she was afraid Toby would be mad at her?

"And as of what happened to Jenna.." Toby starts, unsure of how to continue. "That was Alison too. I know you didn't want to hurt Jenna, or blame it on me. Alison did." He assures my friends.

"Why did you take the blame?" Emily asks carefully. "I mean, she blackmailed you but.. Being accused of something like that is.. Awful." I can tell she feels sorry for Toby.

"Uh." Toby breathes. I know he doesn't want to share his past with Jenna, which is one of the things Alison blackmailed him with.

"She thought she had something on me. Something she didn't really know anything about. She was gonna tell even worse stories, about whatever.. Freak things she already said I was doing. Plus I couldn't let her-" He suddenly stops. We all wait for him to continue. He seems to realize that stopping in the middle of his story didn't exactly make him look good. So he continued.

"I couldn't let her get Spencer in trouble too." He mumbles. Wait, what?

"What?" I ask confused. "What does that mean?"

"I, uh." He runs his fingers through his hair. "She might've said something about you too. It doesn't matter anymore though, I mean it's-"

"Tobias Cavanaugh." I interrupt him, using his actual name, which I always do when I'm serious.

"She.. She said she would tell your parents about us. And others. And do it so that I wouldn't be the only one looking bad." He says, making a face, like hoping I wouldn't get mad.

"What!?" I yell. "Why would you not tell me that!"

"I didn't want to cause anything between you guys!" He defends himself. "Plus I was afraid if I did, she'd tell!"

"Okay, how about in the last year that she's.. Not been around?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow.

"I.. Yeah, I see where I might've screwed up." He admits. "I'm sorry Spence, I just wanted to-"

"Make sure I was okay? So, you going away for a year was a better option? Yeah, cause I wouldn't feel guilty, or miss you or anything!" I roll my eyes.

"There was more to it and I told you not to feel guilty. You know the story, this doesn't change it that much, does it?" He asks, rubbing my hand.

"It makes it more my fault." I whisper, lowering my head.

"Hey." He says, touching my face, to make me look at him. "It does not. It's not your fault. I still blame Alison for all of it. And Jenna because, well, you know." He says.

"I just hate it got so messed up for you." I sigh.

"I know sweetheart, but I'm fine. I'm here now, aren't I?" He says, poking my shoulder.

"Yeah. I still feel bad."

"Well stop it." He says.

"Oh well, sure, now that you asked so nicely." I say sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Spencey."

"Don't call me that." I chuckle.

"I can't promise that." He laughs, putting his arm around me. Hanna coughs. God, I totally forgot they were even here.

"I'm sorry, Toby." Emily suddenly says. "For what Alison did. And whatever part we, I, played in all of it. Seems like you really didn't deserve what you got."

I might cry. When Toby and I first got together, I was so afraid of what my friends would say if they ever found out. Here Emily was, apologizing to my boyfriend, and saying he doesn't deserve to be treated the way he is.

"Thank you. But you don't have to apologize to me." He smiles. "But thank you, for believing me anyways."

I smile at Emily. Hanna and Aria look torn. I can tell what Toby told them has affected them, maybe they're just confused for now.

"I'm sorry too." Aria finally whispers. Toby just nods.

"Do you really love Spencer?" Hanna suddenly blurts out.

"Han." I warn her.

"Yes. I do." Toby says without a moment's hesitation. Hanna squints at him, as if to see if he's telling the truth or not.

"I'll be watching you." She says, motioning between her eyes and Toby's with her hand. Really Hanna? Toby laughs.

"Good to know."

Suddenly Toby's phone rings. He looks at the screen. "It's Jenna." He sighs. "I'll be right back." He says, rolling his eyes and walks out of the room. I look at my friends in front of me.

"So?" I ask, not sure what I'm asking exactly.

"I don't think he could've hurt Alison, either." Emily says. "And he seems too.. Human, to be A." She sighs. I nod. A is.. Something else.

"He really seems to care about you Spence." Aria says sweetly. Always the romantic.

I blush.

"Maybe he's not evil." Hanna says. "I just don't know him. And I don't exactly trust people I don't know." She shrugs, looking sorry. I understand. Especially with A, it's hard to totally trust anyone.

"Good enough." I smile lightly. "I'm just glad you believe me. Or well, him."

"I see what you meant." Emily says. "He is kind of too sweet to do anything.. Bad."

I laugh. "He is, isn't he?"

Emily laughs too. "Did he really call you 'sweetheart'?"

"I, well.." I mumble.

"Yeah!" Aria chimes in. "I never thought you'd be the kind of girl to let a guy call you by a pet name like that!" She's laughing now too.

"Wha- It's not like he'd stop if I asked him to!" I chuckle. "He's more stubborn than I am!"

"Impossible." Emily winks.

"And as if you mind him calling you that." Hanna chuckles now too.

"Oh whatever, you guys.." I look at my shoes.

"It's sweet." Emily says, more seriously now. "You seem happier. When he's around. I think we all need that after everything that's been going on."

"Agreed. I wish we knew about this sooner though, Spence." Aria looks at me accusingly.

"I know, I know, it's just complicated." I sigh. Then I smile.

"I am. Happier with him." I whisper. "And I do wish it didn't have to be a secret."

"I get it. Trust me, I do." Emily sighs. Of course she gets it. Her relationship is kind of complicated too, considering Me, Hanna, Aria and A are the only people who know about Emily being gay. I smile understandingly at her.

Toby walks back in.

"So, uh, that was basically Jenna, telling me she's gonna be here soon and that I have to help her with some art thing." He sighs. I know he hates having to do things for Jenna but his dad usually makes him.

"That's our cue to leave." I stand up from the couch.

"Thank you Toby, for explaining all those things." Emily says, standing up too.

"Hey, my pleasure. I don't exactly enjoy being suspected of murder." He shrugs. I roll my eyes. "Wait, am I? Your suspect still?"

"No." Emily assures him. "And I'm sorry you were."

"You need to stop apologizing so much. You're almost as bad as Spencer." He laughs.

"Hey!" I laugh too, punching his side. He catches my hand and pulls me closer to him for a hug. I, of course, hug him back.

"Call me when you can, okay?" I tell him.

"Yeah, of course." He says, kissing the top of my head quickly.

"Bye." I smile at him, walking to the door.

"Bye Spence. Bye girls."

We step outside, right as a cab pulls in front of the house. Jenna. We quickly walk to Aria's car and sit in it until Jenna disappears inside. Then we drive off.

"Well." Hanna starts. "That wasn't exactly as awful as I thought it would be."

We all laugh.

"Good." I say.

"We better get used to him, huh?" Aria asks winking.

"Yeah. You better. I'm hoping he's not going anywhere anytime soon." I smile, staring outside my window.

"Please, you seem to have him wrapped around your little finger." Aria laughs.

Suddenly my phone beeps. I open the text. Great.

"What is it?" Emily asks. "Is it from..?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "Toby might not be a murderer, but he is bad news. Just ask your mom. -A" I read the message out loud.

"I don't get it." Hanna says. "We all know your mom doesn't like Toby. Not a lot of people in this town do. Why remind you of that?"

"I don't know." I say, as we arrive at my house. "But I'm sure as hell not bringing up Toby in front of my mom."

"Good idea." Aria says as we walk inside.

"Spencer!" My mom yells as we walk in to the kitchen.

"Mom. I thought you had plans tonight?"

"I did." She states. "But something came up."

She opens her purse and looks for something. She finds a piece of paper and holds it up so that I can see it. I freeze at what I see.

"Every girl needs to fall for a bad boy at least once. But maybe you should keep an eye on your daughter, considering the bad boy she's been hanging around. -A"

This cannot be happening.

"I, uh, what does that mean? And mom, you do have two daughters you know-" I tried pathetically to get out of telling my mom, but she held up her finger to silence me, and turned the piece of paper over.

There is a picture, on the other side of the paper. A picture of me and Toby, standing in front of his motorcycle, kissing. I remember that moment, it was last week, when Jenna was out of town for the weekend and I told my parents I was staying at Hanna's. Toby and I spent the whole weekend at this little motel right outside of town. And we honestly didn't do anything.. Like that. We just wanted to spend time together after Toby being away for so long.

I stare at the picture, not being able to say anything. There's no denying it's me in the picture. I'm kissing a boy my parents hate, in front of a motorcycle. His hands are on my face and mine are around him.

Mom doesn't say anything for a moment either. Then she puts the picture on the table, and turns to my friends. "I need to talk to Spencer. You should come back later." She says icily. I can just imagine how pissed she is right now.

"Sure." Aria says quickly, walking to the door.

Emily brushes her hand on my shoulder while doing the same. "Call us, okay?" She says with a sorry look on her face. I nod slowly.

When all my friends are gone, my mom picks up the picture again, holding it up.

"I just can't wait to hear you explain this." She hisses at me.

I can't think of a thing to say. The only thing going around in my brain is 'run!'

**Dun, dun, dun. Spencey's in trouble. If you want to read more, please, leave a review and I'll post faster. Kisses, -S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I'm hoping for more reviews 'till the next one though.. Anyway, here's some Spencer/Veronica drama! Also cute Spencer/Emily friendship. :) It looks bad for both of the girls right now, but I already have some ideas on how this story will go on. Hope you like it! And please, please, please review!**

I stare at the picture, still not knowing how to handle this. For over a year, I've been worrying about the moment I'm gonna have to tell my parents. This is it. Of course, back when I started dating Toby, I didn't think someone else, someone out there to get me, would do it for me.

"I'm waiting Spencer." Mom snaps.

"I.." I swallow. "I don't know what to say."

"How could you do this! You know that boy's reputation! What were you thinking Spencer!? Letting him kiss you!" Mom is pretty much screaming now.

"Mom.. He's not a bad guy-"

"Oh Spencer don't be so naive!" She screams, throwing her hands in the air.

"You don't even know him!" I'm raising my voice now too.

"Oh I know enough!"

"No, mom, you don't! He hasn't done anything wrong. People are stupid to believe those things!" I exclaim.

"Oh and did he tell you that?" Mom rolls her eyes.

"No, he didn't have to! I know him." I say looking down.

"I expected you to be more responsible."

"How is dating not responsible? I'm still a straight A student, I do everything you say! I'm not pregnant for heaven's sake!"

"It's not dating, it's dating him, Spencer." Mom hisses. "You should've known better."

"There is nothing wrong with Toby!" I scream.

"Have you not heard what he's done?" I can tell there's a rant coming on.

"He blinded his own sister! His sister can never see again because of him! He's hurt her before too! And your own friend caught him looking in to her window. That IS wrong, Spencer!"

"But none of that is true!" I scream. "Jenna is his STEPsister, and Toby never hurt her! The fire was an accident! And Alison lied! I know she did. Toby is innocent!" I defend my boyfriend.

"Oh honey." Mom starts again. "I understand, you're 16, you want to be rebellious but there are other things to-"

"Toby has nothing to do with that! That 'bad boy' comment was so stupid! He's not bad." I roll my eyes.

"Well this A, who was right about you dating Toby anyway, seems to think so." Mom crosses her arms. "Who is A, anyway?"

"I have no idea." That is techincally true. "But A is wrong."

Mom stares at me for a while before taking a deep breath and crossing her arms.

"You are not allowed to see that boy anymore."

"What!?" I cannot believe her.

"You heard me. You are not to be around him anymore." She states.

"Not gonna happen!" I exclaim. I'm so mad right now.

"I am your mother Spencer!"

"Which is why you're supposed to believe me!"

"Not when I know better."

"But you don't!" I scream. "You don't know Toby! But I do! I love him, mom!"

My mother laughs.

"No honey, you just think you do. You'll get over it."

"No I won't! I do love him and you're not gonna change that." I cross my arms.

"Oh, we'll see." Mom laughs. "You're grounded. For two weeks."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm doing what's best for you, Spencer." Mom says. Right. "You'll thank me one day."

"Mom.." I start. I have to make this better. "Just give him a chance. I've been with him for over a year, mom. He's never done anything to hurt me. He's sweet. He takes care of me, he really does-"

"Over a year?" Mom's eyes widen.

"Yes." I whisper. "And really, mom, he's good for me, believe me."

"I know boys like him. And from what I've heard, he's one of the worst."

"From what you've heard!" I exclaim. "But you don't know!"

"I'm not gonna change my mind Spencer. That boy is not good for you. You deserve better."

"No I don't! He's too good for me!" Mom laughs. "Mom, he's been through a lot okay-"

"I don't care. You're not seeing him again." Mom snaps. "Now, go to your room."

I stare at her, anger just filling my body. There is no way mom is going to keep me from seeing my Toby. No freaking way. I run to the stairs. Then I stop and look back at mom.

"You've never been there for me. In any way." I hiss. "And I've learned to accept that. I know you care about Melissa more. But the fact that you're taking away the only person who truly loves me, just shows me how much you actually don't care." I say, tears finally escaping my eyes. Mom looks stunned at my words. I run to my room and close the door. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I feel really alone. The only person who could make me feel better, is the one person who can't be here right now.

I pick up my phone. 5 messages.

One from each of my friends, asking if I'm alright.

One from Toby, telling me he thinks the meeting with my friends went well, and that he already misses me.

And one, from A. Of course. That bastard.

"Talk about Romeo and Juliet. You remember how that story ends, don't you? Kisses, -A"

I throw my phone on my pillow and stand up. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

My phone buzzes. I stare at it for a moment before picking it up. It's Emily.

"Hi." I answer.

"Oh hey. So.. How bad?" She asks carefully.

"Oh.. Bad." I sigh. "I'm naive and not responsible. I'm grounded and not allowed to be anywhere near Toby. And all of this is for 'my own good.'"

"Oh Spence.. I'm sorry." She says.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly expect for her to invite him over and say 'congrats'"

"I know but still.. I know how much he means to you. I can see it."

"I love him, Emily." I whisper. "And I'm not letting my mom keep him from me."

"Good." She says. "You shouldn't. Maybe your mom will see that he's a good guy."

I have to laugh a little bit. "I don't see that happening anytime soon. I can't wait to see what happens when mom tells dad.." I stop. "Oh my God he's gonna kill Toby."

Emily laughs slightly. "I'm so sorry Spence."

"Thanks."

It's quiet for a moment.

"At least you're dating a boy." Emily sighs.

"Right. My mess doesn't really make telling your parents about Maya very appealing, does it?"

"It's a different situation, but yeah. I'm just so.."

"Scared?" I offer.

"Yeah. Scared." She sighs again.

"You know Emily," I start. "Your parents might be traditional and all that, but you're their daughter. No matter how they first take it, they'll always love you. How could anyone not love you?"

"Thanks Spence. I know they love me, I just know they're gonna be disappointed." She whispers.

"Whatever happens, you'll always have me. And the girls. And Maya. You're not alone." I assure her.

"I know. I can't tell you how thankful I am for that." She says. "And I hope things better for you. And Toby. He really does seem like a nice guy."

"Thanks." I sigh. "It might be tough right now, but I want to be with Toby, so I'm going to be. Others just have to get over it. Same goes for you and Maya. I can tell she makes you happy." I say.

"She does." Emily says, getting quiet.

"You know what." She speaks up again. "I'm gonna tell my parents. Tonight."

"Oh my God, really?" I ask.

"Yes. You're willing to fight to be with a guy you love, who your parents hate, who's accused of terrible things he didn't do. I'm too scared to even admit that I have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. All in all, your situation is actually more complicated." She chuckles.

"Gee, thanks Em!" I laugh too. "But I'm proud of you. Really."

"Thank you." I can tell she's smiling. "Okay, I'm gonna go and figure out how I'm gonna do this before I lose my nerve."

"Okay. Call me after!"

"I will! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hang up.

I'm proud of Emily.

"Spencer!" I hear my mom yell. I don't answer. "Who were you talking to?"

"Emily!" I yell back. "Would you like me to write down the conversation for you?"

"Don't be like that Spencer." Mom yells.

I feel like that's how mom sees me. I'm not what she wants me to be. Ever. And this is not just about Toby. She's never happy with me. Unlike Toby. He's proud of me even if I just manage to stay awake in class. No way am I going to let mom take the most important person in my life from me.

A few hours pass by. I can't call Toby and tell him what happened since mom asked me to keep my door open, just in case I even try to contact Toby. Jesus. I'm going over some homework that's not due in another couple of days, but I can't really focus. Suddenly there's a knock on my already half open door. I look up. My mom is standing there, next to very shaken Emily.

"Emily came over." Mom states the obvious. "Looks like she needs a friend."

I sit up on my bed and look Emily in the eye. "Bad?"

She sighs, her voice shaking. "Pretty bad."

I open my arms and she walks to the bed and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm proud of you."

She laughs. Mom looks confused. "Mom?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. I'll be downstairs." She smiles at Emily, still not knowing why she's upset and walks out.

"So." I start, pulling away from the hug. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know." She says, shaking her head. "I can't quite decide between upset that my parents are disappointed or relieved that I'm not hiding anymore." She lets out a breath.

"What exactly did they say?" I question.

"That they don't understand." She whispers. "That maybe it's a phase and I'll one day realize it's.. Disgusting."

"They did not use that word!"

"Mom did. She did most of the talking. Dad just.. Sat there." She says, still whispering.

"I'm so sorry Em." I say, rubbing her back. "They'll come around. They will." I assure her.

"I sure hope so." She sighs sadly but lets out a nervous laugh. Her phone rings.

"It's Mom. I kinda ran out of there."

"You want to get it?"

"No. I can't talk to her yet." She places the phone back in her bag. Suddenly my mom appears at my door again.

"Who's phone was that?" She asks.

"For the love of God mom." I throw my hands in the air. "Emily's dealing with something and that was her mom calling her! I'm not planning on eloping with Toby. Take a breath!"

Mom just stares at me, not happy with how I talked to her, especially in front of my friend.

"We are going to talk about this more later Spencer." She says icily, going back downstairs.

"Wow." Emily says. "She wants to make sure you don't talk to Toby!"

"Yeah.." I rub my temples. "You're gonna stay over?"

"If that's okay with you?" Emily asks.

"Of course it is." I laugh. "That's what friends are for." I poke her shoulder. She laughs too.

"I'm glad I did tell my parents, but it is complicated. So I'm really glad to have a friend like you. Especially even though you're dealing with your own stuff too." She smiles.

"Well, you were pretty great with the whole 'Meet my boyfriend who everyone, including you guys, thinks is a killer/a creep, but really he isn't' thing, so.. Thank you."

We both laugh.

"Let's meet up with the girls tomorrow. I want to talk to them about this too." Emily says.

"Sure. Oh, but I'm grounded. We might have to do it here. If my parents suddenly decide to spend time here. Which I'm sure they will, to make sure I don't see you-know-who." I roll my eyes and Emily chuckles.

"Look at us. Quite the messes we're in right now, huh?" She laughs. Our phones beep at the same time. Of course, the same text was sent to both of us.

"Neither of your parents are your biggest fans right now. Soon, no one will be on your side. Sleep tight, bitches. -A"

We stare at our phones, and then look at each other. Quite the mess indeed.

**Dra-ma. If you want to read more, please review. Kisses, -S**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Already uploading another chapter! Even though I didn't get that many reviews on the last one.. *cries* This is more of a fill in chapter anyway, before the plot really taking off the way I want it to. I decided I wanted to write Melissa too, but make her just a bit nicer than on the show. I feel like Spencer needs her sister. More on that later. Also, it seems that Emily coming out, although just a side story, is something I will be mentioning in these chapters. Please leave me a review, telling me what you think about any of it! Hope you enjoy. x **

When Emily and I arrived at school the next morning, Hanna and Aria were waiting for us in front of the building.

"Hey Spence." Aria said carefully. "How did yesterday go?"

"Oh good. I'm banned from ever seeing Toby again. And he doesn't know that yet. Can I borrow one of your phones?"

"Sure. Why?" Hanna says, offering me hers.

"Cause mom can see if I've called Toby from mine." I roll my eyes and grab Hanna's phone.

I still have about 5 minutes before the bell, so I dial Toby. He picks up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me."

"Spencer? Where are you calling from?" He asks confused.

"Hanna's phone, can't call you on mine anymore." I sigh.

"Uh, why exactly?"

"Because my mom knows about us." I just blurt out. "And she's doing everything she can to keep me away from you, including snooping on my phone."

"I- Wow. How does she know? Did you tell her?"

"No! I, uh.." I forgot this part. How the hell do I explain A? "Someone, saw us last weekend. And decided to fill my mom in." I explain. He's going to want to know more. Crap.

"Who? Who would do that?" He sounds so confused.

"I don't know Toby." Again, not a complete lie. "Look, I have to get to class. Just don't call me on my phone, okay? I'll contact you."

"Okay, I.. Spence, are you in trouble because of me?" He asks worriedly.

"No. Well I mean.. I'll be fine, okay? I love you. It's gonna be fine." I assure him and myself.

"If you're sure.."

"I am. I'm gonna call you later, from, somewhere okay?" I ask, as the bell rings.

"Okay. Love you." He says.

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up, giving Hanna her phone back. "Thanks."

"No problem Spencer. So, I was thinking coffee after school?" She smiles.

"Uh, how about at my place? I'm kind of grounded." I sigh as we walk in the building.

"Grounded? Seriously?" Aria laughs.

"Oh yeah. That'll teach me not to kiss a guy my mom doesn't like." I roll my eyes.

We walk in the classroom, just as Mr. Fitz is about to close the door. He smiles at us, well, mostly Aria. We take our seats. I'm just about to turn to Aria to ask her about the book we're reading in class, when I see a shocked look on her face.

"Aria? What's wrong?" I whisper. She just hands me her phone. There's a text.

"Spencer and Emily's parents were pretty pissed about their relationships. I wonder what mommy and daddy would say about yours? Kisses, -A"

I look at Aria and she just takes her phone back and sighs deeply. Is this ever going to stop?

After school, we walk to the parking lot to Emily and Hanna's cars, until I see my mom.

"What the.." I mumble before she walks to us.

"Hi Spencer. I'm here to give you a ride home." She smiles politely at my friends.

"Uh, the girls are coming over, so I'll get a ride with them." I stare at her. "Why would you pick me up? You never-" And then it hits me. "Oh God. Really? I need a bodyguard now?" I ask annoyedly.

My mom just sighs. "I just wanted to make sure-"

"Oh save it. God, I can't believe you. I'm going with Emily." I say as I step inside the car.

Emily steps in after me. "You okay?" She asks.

"Let's just go."

We get to my place before my mom. Good. We settle ourselves on my couch.

"So, Em, should you maybe tell them about last night?" I ask Emily.

"Oh, yeah, I should." She says and sits up straight. "So basically, I told my parents about Maya."

Aria and Hanna look shocked.

"Seriously?" Aria asks. Emily nods. "Oh good for you Em!"

Emily looks down. "Yeah.. I'm glad I did. They just.. Didn't take it too well."

"Oh I'm sorry." Aria says.

"It's okay, it's just gonna take a lot of time." Emily sighs.

"Look at you three." Hanna suddenly says. "I mean, Aria's dating her teacher, Emily's dating a girl and Spencer's dating someone everyone believes is a criminal." She exclaims. "When did your lives turn in to soap opera?"

We all laugh.

"How is Mr. Fitz by the way?" Emily asks Aria. Aria seems to lighten up right away.

"Oh, good. I'm seeing him tonight actually-"

Suddenly the door opens and I can hear my mom saying. "Peter." Right before my dad barges in to the living room.

"Spencer!" He says obviously angry. "Have you gone insane!?"

My friends and I just stare at him in silence. Finally, I clear my throat and speak.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me young lady." He snaps. "Why in the world would you be in any contact with that Cavanaugh kid?"

I sigh, looking at my friends and mouthing sorry, since I know this won't end well. Then I look back at my dad.

"You mean Toby?"

"You know very well what I mean!" He yells. "You do understand what you've done, right?!"

"No, dad, I really don't. It's not a crime to date him, is it?"

"He's committed crimes! I don't want you involved with him!"

"He has not-" I try to argue.

"I don't want another word from you!" He stops me. "You are NOT going to see that boy again. I thought you were smarter than this, Spencer."

"But-"

"Not a word!" He yells and walks out of the room, kicking the table as he goes.

Everyone's silent for a moment. Then I turn to my mom, still standing at the door.

"You happy now?" I say calmly. She doesn't say anything, just walks upstairs.

"Wow." Hanna lets out a breath. "One word. Soap. Opera."

"Isn't that two words?" Aria says.

"Okay, Mrs. Sleeping with my english teacher." Hanna rolls her eyes. Aria blushes.

"I'm not sleeping with him but whatever." She mumbles.

Emily rolls her eyes at Hanna and Aria and turns to me. "Are you okay?"

"I guess." I sigh.

"Hi!" Someone yells from the door. My sister is home.

"Melissa?" I ask confused. She's supposed to be in Philly right now.

"Hi Spencer. Girls." She smiles, placing her purse on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh you know. Decided to drop by-"

"Mom told you, didn't she?" I ask, crossing my arms. She sighs.

"Yes, she did." She admits. "And I thought maybe I could talk some sense in to you."

I laugh and Melissa looks at me confused.

"You're here, because mom and dad are disappointed in me, so you can look even more perfect!" I exclaim. She stays silent for a minute. Then smiles that sweet smile of hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And goes to get a water from the fridge.

"Could this get any worse?" I sigh to the girls. I hear the doorbell ring.

"That was a rethorical question! That better not be another disaster!" I scream at no one in particular. I go open the door. It's Mr. Fields. Emily's dad.

"Oh, hi Mr. Fields."

"Hello Spencer. Is Emily here? Your mother said she was." He answers. I sigh.

"Yeah, in the living room." I say, walking back with him. Emily tenses up when she sees her dad. Mom is walking down the stairs too.

"Dad." Emily just whispers.

"Emily." He sighs. "I'm sorry. For the way I acted yesterday. I'm not saying I completely understand this, I don't, but I love you. You're my daughter. I'm leaving for work soon, and I don't want to fight with you." He states. Emily's eyes tear up.

"I don't want to fight either, dad, but this is who I am."

"I know honey. And I'll do my best to understand, you just need to give me some time." He says, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Okay, I guess." Emily answers. "What about mom?"

"Your mother's stubborn. You know that. But she loves you. It looks bad now, but.. It'll get better."

"Right.."

"Please come home honey? I will talk to your mother, alright?"

Emily gives me a look, as if to say she doesn't know what to do. I give her a nod.

"Okay." Emily says. Her father gives her a hug.

"Everything alright?" My mother says from the stairs where she's standing.

"Yeah, everything's okay Mrs. Hastings." Emily answers. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course dear. I'm glad eveyrthing's okay."

"Yeah, isn't sweet?" I say, looking at my mom. "How her dad missed her so much and loves her so he's willing to accept her dating someone he wouldn't want her to date? That must feel nice." I say bitterly.

Mom glares at me. Hanna giggles.

Emily gives me and the rest of the girls a hug. "Thanks guys. For everything."

"Of course." I smile at her. "Call us later?"

"Sure. bye!"

"Bye!" We all yell after her and Mr. Fields.

"I should go too." Aria says. "I'm meeting Ez.. My boyfriend." She quickly says after remembering my mom in the room.

"Oh well, I'll give you a ride." Hanna stands up. "See you later Spence! And good luck."

I chuckle. "Bye guys."

That just leaves me, mom and Melissa. Yikes.

"I'll be in my room." I sigh before walking upstairs.

I'm just about to make a decision and text Toby, planning on deleting the messages after, when there's a knock on my door. I slide the phone under my chemistry book. "What?" I yell.

Melissa walks in, and sits next to me on the bed.

"Why are you dating this guy, Spencer?" She asks. I sigh and roll on my back.

"Look, I'm not in the mood-"

"No wait." She says, holding her hand up. "I honestly want to hear the answer."

I stare at her. What does that mean?

"Because he's sweet. He's not who people think he is, he's a great guy. He makes me feel special. And safe. He loves me. And I love him." I state.

Melissa sits there for a while, thinking. Then she speaks up.

"And you're sure he hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Absolutely sure." I insist. Melissa looks me in the eye, as if to make sure.

"Alright then. I'm gonna help you."

I sit up on the bed.

"What?"

**Please, please review. I'm gonna keep the next chapters hostage until you do! Kisses, -S **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! I can't even explain how much I love reading your reviews! Love, love, love it! Anyway, a few of you wanted more of Spoby, and there's a bit in this chapter so yay! I have a lot of ideas on how to continue the story, and a lot of it is other people coming to terms with their relationship, but, I love writing Spoby, so don't worry, any time I feel like I can get away with writing Spoby fluff, I will. However, there is more to the story too. Please keep reviewing! Seriously, highlights of my day is to see there's a new review. Now, on with the chapter!**

"You- You want to help me?" I stutter.

Melissa looks at me seriously. "Yes."

"Okay." I say crossing my arms. "What's the catch?"

"No catch Spencer. I want to help you."

I stare at her.

"Okay, no, I'm gonna need an explanation here. You've never done anything for me. Especially if it's against what our parents say. Why do you want to help now?" I ask.

Melissa sighs. I know there's more to this. She sits up straight and turns fully to me.

"When I was 17, I dated a guy. He didn't have a reputation as bad as Toby's, but mom and dad didn't approve. I loved him, I really did, but mom and dad were so angry and said things like, I was throwing away my future, so I panicked and I broke up with him."

I'm stunned at what Melissa's telling me. I don't remember hearing about this? I don't remember my parents ever being pissed at Melissa.

"Anyway, mom and dad were happy that I listened, they said it was the right thing to do, but I regret it. I do. I loved him a lot, and I broke his heart. Along with mine." Melissa continues, looking at her hands on her lap.

"If Toby really is innocent, if he really does love you, I don't want you to have to lose him. Or him you. It sucks. It really does." She says, tears in her eyes, but her voice sure.

I try to understand what Melissa just told me. She's been in my situation. She wants to help. She wants me to be with Toby? Is this actually happening?

"How did I not know about this?" I ask quietly.

"I kept it a secret for a few months too. And then dad found out and told mom. I guess they just wanted to keep you out of it. I guess that's why they're so hard on you now. And well, because of Toby's reputation." She says.

"I'm sorry Melissa." I whisper and look her in the eye. "I'm sorry you lost someone you love over something as stupid as how important appearances are to our parents."

"Thank you Spencer." She smiles and draws me in for a hug.

"I'm going to help you, but," she looks at me seriously. "I want to meet Toby. I want to make sure he's good for you, I am your sister after all." She finishes.

I think for a moment. Melissa meeting Toby? That's going to be so weird. But, what other options do I have?

"Okay. You'll meet him. And you will see that he's a good guy."

"I hope so. Otherwise I might have to punch him a little." She winks.

We both laugh. Then I start thinking again.

"How do we do this? How do we keep it from mom? And dad. And-"

"I'm going to tell them something like, to unground you so that we can go shopping in Philly or something. They're not going to think I'd help you to see Toby. And once I make up my mind about him, if I think he's not dangerous or whatever, we'll figure out a way to convince mom and dad." Melissa states.

I hug her again. "Thank you so much Melissa."

"Don't thank me yet. We actually have to get away with it." She chuckles.

I called Toby from Melissa's phone, to tell him to meet us at a restaurant in Philly the next day for lunch. He was really confused and obviously nervous, just like me, but agreed that if he had to impress my perfect sister in order to be with me, he'd be happy to do it.

Melissa told mom that she thinks getting out of Rosewood for a day would do me good, and offered to take me shopping for the day. Mom, thinking pretty much everything Melissa says is amazing, of course agreed to the idea, hoping my sister would snap me back in to the perfect Hastings world. Not a chance.

The next morning, saturday, I woke up earlier than usual. I was nervous. About Melissa meeting Toby, about what she'd think of him, about Toby meeting Melissa, about keeping it from my parents, about how to convince my parents if Melissa even ended up liking Toby. My stomach was full of butterflies.

I called the girls to fill them in on my situation.

"Melissa is seriously going to help you?" Hanna asked, for the third time.

"Seems so." I answer, while going through my closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

"I did not see that coming."

"Me neither, but.. Here we are."

"What if she doesn't believe Toby?" Aria asks. I sigh.

"I have no idea. Then things are even worse." I whisper.

"Well, she's going to believe him!" Emily assures. "It's hard not to. He's very sincere. People just don't usually give him the chance to explain."

"Thanks Em." I say, really grateful for her. "Oh hey, how's your mom? Now that you're home?" I ask.

"Oh you know." She starts. "She's trying to act like nothing's wrong, but it so is. I can't mention Maya's name or she looks like she might faint."

"Aww, join the club!" I exclaim. "If I so much as refer to Toby, without even mentioning his name, my dad gets all red and mumbles something about rifles."

"Ouch." Hanna says. "I'm so not jealous of either of you. Although I would like a date every once in a while. Kind of makes me miss Sean."

"You miss Sean?" Aria asks.

"Well, not as much him, but the idea of having someone. You know?"

"Aw, Han, you'll find someone. Someone great. Maybe someone your parents won't want to kill!" Emily laughs.

"Hey, that would make one of us!" I exclaim and we all laugh. There's a knock on my door. Melissa stick her head in my room.

"Ready anytime soon? We don't want to be late." She lowers her voice at the end of the sentence, in case mom's in a hearing distance.

"Just a minute." I say, holding the last two options of clothing.

"Wear the purple dress." Melissa says. "Looks pretty on you."

"Thanks." I smile at her. I'm so not used to our new sisterly relationship.

"Guys, I gotta go." I say to the girls.

"Okay, but call us later with details!" Hanna exclaims.

"Yeah, we want to know everything!" Aria chimes in.

"Will do." I assure them. "Bye! Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" They all say. I hang up, put on the purple dress and take one last look in the mirror. I'm so nervous.

I walk downstairs, where Melissa is waiting for me. "Ready?" She asks, giving me a look that says not to give anything away. So I shrug my shoulder. "I guess."

"Okay then, let's go. Bye mom, bye dad." Melissa says smiling and walks out of the door.

"Bye girls, have fun!"

We sit in the car and I sigh.

"Nervous?" Melissa asks.

"A little, yeah."

We drive, the radio playing quietly in the background, talking about nothing specifically. Then I think of something.

"Melissa?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"The guy you had to break up with.. Who was he?" I as carefully.

Melissa looks lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"His name was Elliot. You probably don't remember him. He was this.. Motorcycle driving, cigarette smoking older boy. At least that's how people, at least our parents, saw him. He was sweet. He played the guitar. He actually wrote me a song once.." She trails off.

"He was sweet. Not the tough guy he sometimes pretended to be, but.. Sweet."

"I'm really sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." She says, focusing on the road.

"We're here." She says.

We step out of the car and walk to the restaurant. We're seated at the table, waiting for Toby. It's still 10 minutes or so until he's supposed to be here. Please don't let him be late.

4 more minutes passes by, until I see a familiar light brown hair across the room. He walks towards us. We stand up.

"Hi." He says awkwardly.

"Hi." I smile at him, trying to tell him that this weird for all of us.

"Hello." Melissa says, offering her hand for Toby to shake. He takes it.

"Hi Melissa, it's nice to finally meet you." He says. So polite. So nervous.

"You too Toby. Please sit." She says, as she sits down across from me and Toby who takes a seat next to me.

"So," Melissa begins, after taking a sip of her water. "I've heard a lot about you. But apparently, most of it is wrong?"

I glance nervously between Toby and my sister.

"Uh," he swallows. "Yes."

Melissa just looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes, I know the things being said about me, but none of it is true. Most of it is misunderstandings or stories, told by a person who.. Needed someone to blame." He says.

"Alison." I add. He looks at me for a moment. "Yes." He answers.

Toby pretty much tell Melissa the same things he told my friends, but nervously making sure he doesn't say anything stupid and doesn't make jokes this time. He told her how Alison blackmailed him and that he didn't want any trouble. And that he doesn't want me to be in trouble either, which is why he hates having the reputation he has, not so much that it affected him, but me.

Melissa listened carefully the whole time Toby was talking, her face not giving away what was going on in her head.

"I know it must be hard to believe all that I've said, considering how about everyone else in Rosewood would have a different story, but know that I truly do care about Spencer. And reputation or no reputation, I would never hurt her." He says quietly but sure of himself. I take his hand in mine under the table.

Melissa eyes him for a moment, then turns to look at me. I raise my eyebrows, as if to say 'Well? What do you think?'

Then she takes a breath and speaks up for the first time in a while.

"I gotta say, I wasn't sure what to expect. I have heard some nasty things, but my sister seems very taken by you. And my sister's not stupid." She smiles at me. I smile back, already knowing, that Toby had convinced her.

"I do believe you." She continues. "I believe you haven't done what people say you have, but you're still a boy, dating my little sister. Keep that in mind." She squints at Toby. I roll my eyes.

"Of course." Toby says, nervous under Melissa's stare. I know that stare. It's the Hastings stare. Poor Toby has gotten it from me before too.

"Good." She finally says. "Now, my parents are stubborn as hell. It is not going to be easy for you two. I hope you understand that?" She says.

"Oh, I do." Toby assures her.

"Good. You're still willing to go through this?" She challenges.

"Yes. For Spencer." Toby says, without a moment's hesitation. I blush. Melissa smirks.

"Good answer." She says, winking at me. I laugh quietly.

Melissa's phone beeps. "It's mom." She says. "She wants us home for dinner."

She stands up. "We need to buy something, we were shopping after all." She says.

"Right." Toby and I stand up too.

"It was nice to meet you, Toby." Melissa says, shaking Toby's hand again.

"You too."

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry." She says. "I'm gonna go pay." Then she gives me a look and walks away.

"How are you?" I ask Toby who sighs.

"I might faint."

I laugh and put my arms around his waist.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." He continues.

"Well it went pretty well, didn't it?" I ask.

"I think so. Thank God."

I laugh at my poor boyfriend again.

"Wait until you meet my parents."

"God." He sighs. "You're lucky I love you. I'm willing to have a heart attack for you."

"I am lucky." I say pecking him on the lips. "And I love you too."

He smiles, then looks at Melissa who has her back turned to us, and then he gives me a real kiss. Then he pulls back, probably afraid that Melissa's going to come back.

"She already likes you." I assure him.

"I'm not taking risks." He laughs. I laugh too.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon?" He asks, brushing his hand against my cheek

"I sure hope so." I answer, walking to the door with him, hand in hand.

"Ready to get our shop on?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah."

"Bye Toby." She says.

"Bye. And thank you. For everything." He says and Melissa just nods.

Toby looks at me for a second, like trying to decide what to do, then kisses my forehead.

"Bye Spencer."

"Bye." I smile at him.

Melissa and I walk to the car.

"Well?" I ask her.

"Not bad." She just says, and turns to look at me. Then we both burst out laughing.

"How the hell am I supposed to convince mom and dad of that?" I say, still laughing.

"We'll figure something out." Melissa says. "You have me. And Toby. And the girls. No matter how pissed mom and dad are going to be. And, if they send you to boarding school or something, I promise I'll visit you." She chuckles.

"God." I laugh. "Maybe we should buy helmets, just in case."

**Aw, I do love writing Spoby. More to come! However, not until you review! ;) Kisses, -S**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! Gosh, have I mentioned that I LOVE your reviews? Seriously, I do. Keep 'em coming. Okay, so Melissa is pretty out of character, if you haven't already noticed, but I just feel like Spencer's whole family is against her sometimes. She needs an ally. I had the hardest time finishing this chapter, but I think I have an idea for where the story is going now. Again, please review, it warms my heart! Happy reading little liars. x**

Even though shopping was only our cover to get to Philly to meet Toby, Melissa and I ended doing quite the bit of it. It's never been like this between us. Shopping, laughing, bonding. It felt weird, so new. But I loved it.

We walked to the door at our home, with our arms full of bags with new clothes in them, just before dinner time.

"Hey girls!" Mom shouted as we threw our bags on the couch.

"Hi mom." I mumbled. I was still mad at her, but I suppose I should be nicer if I ever wanted her to accept Toby.

"Looks like you did quite a bit of shopping." She says, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." Melissa smiles. "They were all necessary though, right Spence?"

"Oh, absolutely." I answer. We both laugh. Mom looks at us weirdly. She notices the change in our relationship too.

"Well, dinner's almost ready." Mom says and walks to the kitchen. When we're all at home for dinner, it's a big deal. Of course, more often than not, my parents aren't home and Melissa's in Philly, but when we do eat together, we eat fancier than most families.

We're all seated around the dinner table, dad's telling some story about work. My phone beeps. I carefully glance at the screen, trying to do it so it won't get my parents attention. No phones at dinner allowed.

"More obstacles coming your way, Juliet. Kisses, -A"

What? Is this bitch serious? I slip the phone in my pocket and sigh.

"So girls, how was your day?" Mom asks happily.

"Oh good. We talked a lot." Melissa smiles at mom, then turns to look at me, more of a meaningful smile on her face.

"We did. It was nice." I smile at her too. Mom seems to notice something's changed, but doesn't dare to ask.

After dinner, I'm helping mom do the dishes when the doorbell rings. I look up, while dad goes to answer the door.

"Spencer." He calls. "There's someone here to see you."

I place the dishes in the sink. If it was Hanna, Aria or Emily he would've just let them in. Heck, they would've came in the back door. I walk to the door only to come face to face with none other than my boyfriend's stepsister. Jenna Marshall. A breath hitches in my throat. What the hell could she possibly want from me?

"Spencer?" She asks, making sure I'm in the room.

"Yeah, I'm here Jenna." I say, my voice unsteady.

"I would like to speak with you." She says. I swallow. Crap.

"We can talk outside." I say, stepping outside and Jenna follows me. I sit on our porch steps, offering Jenna my hand to help her sit safely.

"What do you want?" I ask. I'm not playing her games.

"I know about you and my brother." She says, coldly. I freeze. This is bad. Real bad.

"You mean your stepbrother?" Is all I can manage to answer. Great, make her more pissed.

"You know very well what I mean Spencer." She hisses. "I don't understand why he would still be interested in you after all that you've done, but-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupt her. "I didn't do anything. Alison did. And has it occurred to you, that he doesn't blame me and my friends the way you do? And that he's not gonna be a part of your sick little game anymore. Even if I wasn't in the picture. I know that must be hard to understand." I snap at her. I can't help it, she just makes me mad.

Jenna takes a deep breath.

"I don't want you near him." She finally says, slowly.

"That's a shame Jenna." I say. "Cause I don't plan on being away from him."

"Why? Why would you care about him? You're one of them." She hisses angrily. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Well, you're the one to talk. Forcing him to-"

"Don't. You dare." She snaps. "You know I'm not proud of that."

"How is anyone supposed to believe that? You did it. And blamed it on him if you ever got caught. I think it's you who doesn't give a crap about anyone else." I tell her.

Jenna sighs. "He deserves better than you. And if you do care about him, you'd know that."

That makes me think for a second. But I block that thought quickly. No. I'm not going there.

"Better? Like who? You?" I laugh.

"No." She says. "I'm.. I know what I did was wrong. I feel awful."

"Oh really? Wow. I wish I could believe you."

"I don't care if you do!" She screams. "Just stay the hell away from my brother!"

"STEPbrother! And it's none of your business. It's mine and his. I'm not afraid of you Jenna. And he isn't either. Not anymore." I say, my face close to hers. I wish she could see my furious look.

"Maybe YOU should stay the hell away from him." I hiss.

Jenna stands up. "You're gonna regret being back in his life." She says.

I stand up next to her. "Oh Jenna. I never left." I say, before walking to the door. "Have a good night."

I can see her frozen on my doorstep through the window on my door. Eventually she starts walking away. I sigh. I don't know how she knows, but I have a feeling A's a part of it.

I walk back in to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Mom asks.

"Jenna Marshall." I say. I'm not sure what mom thinks about that. She IS Toby's stepsister.

"Oh." She says, her face not giving anything away. "What did she want to talk about?"

I sigh again. "Homework." I mumble before walking up the stairs to my room.

I dial Emily. She picks up quickly.

"Hey!" I relax a bit at the sound of my friend's voice.

"Hey Em."

"So, how did it go?" She asks.

"Let's do a group call, okay?" I suggest.

"Sure."

We connect the rest of the girls and explain the lunch with Toby and Melissa.

"Sounds like it went well!" Aria says excitedly.

"It did." I say.

"But?" Emily asks.

"I still have to deal with my parents." I sigh. "Oh! And you'll never guess who showed up at my door tonight!"

"Channing Tatum?" Hanna offers.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Who then?"

"Jenna."

"Oh my God. Why?" Aria asks scared.

"Basically to tell me Toby deserves better than me, considering what I did to her, and 'oh you're gonna stay away from my brother you bitch.'"

"Did she really say that?" Hanna asks.

"Well, she didn't say 'bitch' but basically, yeah." I let out a breath.

"Wow. More drama." Aria sighs.

"Yeah. Which is basically what A's text said, minutes before Jenna showed up. Something tells me A's the reason she knows."

"Oh great!" Hanna exclaims. "When is this bitch gonna stop!"

"Good question." I sigh. "Enough about my drama. What's up in your lives?"

"Well," Hanna started excitedly. "Now that you asked, I met a guy today."

"Oh my God!" Aria screams on the phone. "Who!"

"His name is Caleb, he's new here." Hanna giggles.

"Is he cute?" Emily asks.

"Well, how would you know, you're gay?"

"I'm gay, not blind, Hanna!" Emily laughs.

"Okay, well, yes, he's so cute! Kind of a bad boy."

"Bad how?" I ask.

"Oh well, as in badass, not like what people think your boyfriend is."

"Oh geez, thanks Hanna." I laugh. "Wow. How'd you meet?"

Hanna goes on about this Caleb person and how they met at the brew and they have a date tomorrow, until I hear a knock on my door. Melissa sticks her head in my room. "Hey."

"Guys, I'll call you back." I say. "Congrats on the date Han!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

I hang up and turn to my sister. "Hey. What's up?"

Melissa sighs. "Dad just told mom they should talk to Toby's parents. Get them to agree to keep you two apart." She says, sitting down on my bed.

"Oh no. No, no, no." I shake my head. "They can't do that!"

"Calm down Spencer!" Melissa says. "Why would they listen to our parents? You don't have a bad reputation?"

"Jenna will convince them to keep Toby away from me!" I exclaim.

"Why? Why does Jenna not like you?" Melissa asks confused.

I think for a moment. "She just doesn't, okay? She doesn't want me with Toby. God, mom and dad better not get her involved." I sigh.

"Well, I told them it was a bad idea." Melissa states.

"What? How?" I ask confused.

"I just said it would make them look bad." She chuckles. "That if they have to beg for their help it'll look like they can't control their own kid."

"Oh my God, Mel, you're a genius." I laugh.

"So I've heard. But, the point is, they still want you away from Toby, pretty badly." She says carefully.

I sigh. "Yeah, so it would seem."

"Don't worry. We'll work it out." She says, patting my shoulder. "Here." She says, offering me her phone. "Use my phone to call Toby."

"Thanks Melissa." I smile at her and dial Toby's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tobes, it's me."

"Spencer!" He exclaims happily. I laugh. Melissa smiles and walks out of the room.

"That would be me." I answer, still laughing.

"How are you sweetheart?" He asks. The girls are right. I so don't mind him calling me that.

"I'm alright. You seemed to win Melissa over. Not that I'm surprised."

"Yeah? Good. I'm glad. One step closer to being able to see you, right?"

"I sure hope so." I sigh. "This whole thing sucks."

"It does. But hey, we'll get through it! We got through me going to juvie! This is no biggie!"

I know he's just trying to make me feel better. Or convince us both.

"Yeah. We will." I say quietly. I already promised myself that I'm not losing Toby, but this still isn't going to be easy.

"Do you still know who is the person that told your mom about us?" He suddenly asks.

"Uh.. No, I don't." Stupid, manipulative, anonymous bitch.

"Okay. Weird."

"Yeah.. Weird. Ah, anyway, did you know that Jenna knows?" I ask him, changing the subject.

"What!?" He exclaims. I guess he didn't know.

"Yeah, she came here to tell me to leave you alone."

"God." Toby sighs. "I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to." I assure him. I don't want him to get in trouble at home. Jenna can turn their parents against Toby so easily. "I gave her a piece of my mind."

Toby laughs. "I would've wanted to see that."

I laugh too. "Yeah, well, I think she got the message!"

Suddenly my door opens and mom steps in. "Who are you talking to? On Melissa's phone?"

"Uh. Emily. My phone died." I lie.

"Oh really?" Mom asks, opening the door wide, revealing Emily standing next to her, with a sorry look on her face.

"Crap." I whisper to myself.

"Hang up the phone Spencer." Mom hisses, reaching for the phone.

"Look, mom-"

"No! You are in so much trouble young lady. Hang up. The phone. Now."

I hang up, without saying anything to Toby. It would've just made things worse. Mom grabs the phone from my hand.

"Unbelievable." She says. "And you stole Melissa's phone?"

"No, I-"

"Save it. Wait until your father hears about this." She says and walks out slamming the door behind her, leaving a stunned Emily standing inside my room.

"You should've picked Hanna or Aria as your alibi." She states.

"Yeah, apparently."

"Sorry." She whispers.

"It's okay. As if this mess could get much worse." I sigh. "So, what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well, as you know, my parents' anniversary party is next week?"

"Oh yeah, of course." I say. Emily's parents always throw a party at this time, every year.

"Yeah, and dad said if I really wanted to ask Maya, he'd be okay with it." Emily says.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, however, mom is really uncomfortable. Now, I'm gonna have to socialize at this party a lot, and I don't want Maya to be alone in that crowd. Plus, I think mom would feel better if you were there. Not just me and Maya." Emily states, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"If me showing up is going to help you, of course I'll be there." I smile at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals and throws her arms around me. I laugh.

Suddenly Melissa bursts through the door. "Spencer!"

"Wow, what?" I ask, and Emily stops hugging me.

"Problem." She says, out of breath. "Toby's here."

Emily turns to look at me with a shocked expression. I just stare at Melissa.

"What?"

**Why do you think Toby's at the Hastings'? How's that gonna go? Review darlings. Let me know what you think before I update. Kisses, -S**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fluff warning! No spoilers, but this is a bit different chapter. ;) There'll be more drama, but this is pretty sweet. I think this story needed it. I love how in love with Spencer Toby is on the show, so.. This is how I wanted to write it in my story. Hope you like it. Please review to let me know. xx**

"Wha-" I stutter. "What do you mean Toby's here?"

Suddenly I hear my dad yell something about a restraining order.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. He's here. Downstairs." Melissa says panting.

"Is he insane!?" I cry, jumping off of my bed and run downstairs.

When I get there, my parents are at our backdoor, face to face with Toby. Oh God.

"You have no business showing your face here!" My dad's yelling, while I walk to the trio, Emily and Melissa right behind me.

"Toby?" I ask carefully. He turns to look at me with an apologetic expression, but with determined eyes.

"Hey Spencer."

"Spencer, go to your room." My dad orders.

"No." I say. "I think I'm needed here."

"I mean it Spencer, go upstairs." He hisses.

"No, dad I won't let you kill him." I state, then look at Toby in the eye. "Are you insane?"

"No. I just needed to say something." He states.

"Really? You couldn't have waited?"

"No, they need to hear it now." He says. Wait..

"They?"

"Your parents. I need to explain." Toby says, looking at me, but glancing at my dad, as if to make sure he's ready to dodge when dad decides to throw in a punch.

"Oh my God, Toby.." I groan.

"Just please let me talk, just for a minute." Toby says, now looking at my mom.

"Let's hear him out." Melissa says from behind me, where she and Emily are standing, watching the scene. Mom and dad look at her, horrified.

"What? Let's hear what he has to say." She says again, locking eyes with me.

Dad is just about to start yelling again, when mom takes a hold of his arm.

"Let the boy talk." She says, glancing at Toby. She looks pissed but also kind of.. Scared? She can't be scared of Toby, can she?

Mom and dad take a step inside, but when Toby tries to, dad holds up his hand, and Toby freezes. I roll my eyes.

"Talk." Dad says and crosses her arms.

"Thank you." Toby says. Then he looks a little lost. He clears his throat and then speaks up.

"Okay, I know how you must see me right now, and I don't expect you to change your mind completely in the next five minutes, but just.. Listen." He starts, looks at me, and then at my parents again. What the hell is he doing?

"I'm aware of my reputation, and there's no reason for you to believe me right now, but it is, just a reputation. I have done nothing to earn it." He states. My dad rolls his eyes.

"I don't like how people see me, but there's not much I can do about it at this point. But I do care about how you see me. So I'm going to try." He takes a deep breath and then continues.

"I never hurt Jenna. Again, I know I can't prove that, but it's true. I never hurt her. Nor have I ever done anything.. To disrespect the girls in the neighborhood." He says, clearly uncomfortable. After all, my parents think he's been looking in to girl's windows, including mine.

"I would never do that. If you gave me a chance, I might be able to prove to you, that I'm not a terrible person. I would never hurt your daughter." He says. I can tell he's thinking hard about what to say next.

"I know you think I'm up to no good and that she doesn't mean anything to me, but she does. She means everything to me. I don't know how to convince you of this, but I have to. Because I can't stand the thought of losing her." He says, and turns to look at me. I have tears in my eyes.

He looks at me for a while, before turning to look at my parents. Mom seems shocked to actually hear Toby talk, let alone say these things. Dad's face is pretty expressionless.

"I've had to learn to live with the fact that people believe these things about me. They think they know who I am, and treat me whatever way they want. It's been like that for a long time. But Spencer's the first person to see me as the person I am." He says. Then he chuckles lightly.

"I never expected her to, but she did. I mean it when I say she's everything to me. I love her. I don't want you to punish her for what you think of me. I want nothing more, than for Spencer to be happy. For some unknown reason, she seems to be happy with me. I don't know why, but she does. And as long as she wants me, I will be there for her. I will do my best to make her happy. If she gets tired of me, I'll leave. But until then, I won't. I can't." He says, quietly, but surely.

"I hope you can give me a chance. A chance to prove to you, that I can be a good guy. I am more than what people think of me. And I would never hurt Spencer. I'd rather die, than watch her get hurt. Especially because of me." He finishes his speech. "I really do love her. More than anything." He adds.

I'm speechless. I think I might be crying. Never has anyone ever said that kinds of things about me. I wipe away a tear, rolling down my cheek. I glance at Emily and Melissa, who are both smiling wide. I look at my parents. They seem pretty speechless too. Toby stands still, waiting for the respond, clearly not sure of what to expect. I'm not either. Everyone's silent for a while.

Suddenly Melissa speaks up. "I don't know about you guys, but I believe him." She says.

"This is the second time I've heard him explain himself, and if I had any doubts before, I sure don't anymore." She says, grinning at Toby to try to lighten the mood.

"The second time?" Mom suddenly found her voice again.

"Yes." Melissa states. "I met him earlier today. With Spencer, while we were in Philly. And mom, you don't know what you're doing. He's a good guy." Melissa gives our mom a look. I can't help but think about how Melissa had to break up with this Elliot guy she was so in love with.

I want to hug and kiss Melissa right now. We have never had a great relationship, but right now, she is being the greatest big sister I could ever hope for.

Melissa walks to me, putting her arm around me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I'm not used to her having my back, but I could easily get used to it.

I look at mom. She seems torn. I decide it's my turn to speak up. I take a few steps, so that I'm standing in front of her, between her and Toby.

"Mom." I start, nervous about this whole situation. "All of that is true. Except for the whole 'if she gets tired of me' crap." I turn to glare at Toby. "Never going to happen." I add, giving him a look. Then I turn back to mom and continue.

"I tried to tell you. Really, there's so much more to the whole mess than just what people are saying about him. I want you to see that. He's a great guy. And he does make me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?" I ask, scared to hear her response. She's my mother, so of course she wants me to be happy. She and I just often happen to have different ideas of what will make me happy.

Mom looks me in the eye, as if trying to read me. Then she glances at Toby behind me, then looks back at me again.

She takes a deep breath. "Are you sure, Spencer?"

My eyes widen. Is she really giving in?

"Yes, mom, I'm sure." I assure her.

"Because you are a smart girl. But you're also 16 years old. You do understand why I'm worried?" She asks.

"I do, mom, but really, you don't have to be so worried. I promise. I am smart." I ramble.

She nods slowly, now turning to look at Toby again.

"I swear, if you cause as much as a single tear to fall on her face, I will make sure you never step a foot in this town again." She says very seriously. Toby looks a little scared but nods his head.

"Alright." Mom says. "I will give you a chance."

I squeal and hug my mom.

"But." She says, pushing me away to look me in the eye. "There will be rules, that I expect you to follow."

"Of course, mom, I promise." I say, nodding my head.

"Good." She says. Then she looks at Toby again. "You better not mess this up."

"I won't Mrs. Hastings." He says. He smiles at me. I grin.

"Hold on a second." My dad suddenly speaks up, holding up his hand.

"You're just allowing this to happen?" He exclaims. "Veronica-"

"Peter." Mom interrupts him. "You heard the boy. I don't think there's much we can do to keep them apart at this point." She shrugs. "And they're going to follow our rules." She adds, raising her eyebrows at Toby and I. We both nod.

"I still don't trust him!" Dad exclaims.

"But Spencer does. So we have to at least give him a chance before making up our minds."

"I do not like this, Veronica." Dad mumbles before walking out, pushing Toby out of the way. He stops and points his finger at Toby. "I'm watching you boy." Then he walks off.

Toby looks at me with a scared expression. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow, Toby?" Mom suggests. "I'd feel better getting to know you before letting Spencer run around the town."

"Mom." I glare at her.

"Of course." Toby chimes in. "I would love to Mrs. Hastings, thank you." He smiles politely.

Mom nods. She turns to Melissa. "What's your part in this again?"

Melissa holds her hands up. "Hey, this is not about me!"

I laugh. I can't believe this might actually work out. Mom seems to be willing to get to know Toby and dad, well.. I'm convinced that Toby will change his mind too. He's just stubborn.

I turn to Toby who looks relieved. I walk up to him and wrap my hands around his neck.

"You're crazy." I whisper against his shoulder.

"It kind of worked, didn't it?" He chuckles in my ear.

"Yeah, it kind of did, didn't it?" I say as I pull away from him and look him in the eyes.

"Don't pull of that kind of stunt again, okay? It could've gone much, much worse."

"Okay." He smiles. I can tell he's not sorry, he's really proud of himself.

I giggle and hug him again. He holds me close and I feel more relaxed than I have in a while.

"It's getting kind of late, Spencer." My mom says from the kitchen. "I think it's time to say goodbye for today."

Toby immediately lets go of me. I can tell he's going to do everything my mother asks him to now. Just to stay on her good side.

"Of course." He says. Mom nods approvingly. He seems to be doing a good job already.

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings. For everything." Toby says sincerely.

"Thank you." Mom answers. God I hope they get along like this forever.

I give my mom a look, hoping she'd leave us alone for a minute. She just looks back at me. Okay, too soon. I turn back to Toby.

"Good night." I smile up at him, loving the fact that he's a bit taller than me.

"Good night Spence." He smiles too. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you." I answer. I know mom's watching, but I'm too happy about tonight to really care, so I move to stand on the tip of my toes and place a quick kiss on Toby's lips. He looks a bit worried for a second because of my mom in the room, but then the beautiful smile of his comes back.

"Bye." He says quietly, before stepping out.

"Bye." I say, even though he's already out of the door.

I sigh. I can't believe he just showed up here, saying all those beautiful things and that mom's actually letting me see him? Well, under supervision for now, but it's a step in the right direction!

I'm not worrying about Jenna, dad or school or even -A. I'm too happy right now.

Toby and I might actually have a chance of being a normal couple.

**Told ya. Fluff. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Kisses, -S**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner! My school starts again tomorrow, so I won't have time to write as much, BUT I promise to update as often as possible! Your reviews are amazing! I seriously love all of you who take the time to review! This chapter is more of a filler, before the next, which will include the Toby & Hastings dinner. Yikes! To say I'm sorry for the wait, this chapter includes Spoby's first kiss! ;) Really, your reviews is what motivates me, so if you want to read more, please keep reviewing! Happy reading! xx **

The next morning I wake up with a smile on my face, remembering last night. Did it really happen? Or maybe it was a dream?

I walk downstairs to get some coffee. I do nothing before I've gotten a cup of caffeine. I walk in the kitchen, to find the rest of my family already eating their breakfast. I smile.

"Good morning." I say in a singsong voice.

"Morning Spencer." Mom says. I walk up to her and give her a hug. She laughs.

"Don't get your hopes up honey. I expect a lot from this dinner." She states.

"I know." I reply. "Toby's gonna be great. I know it. He's quite the gentleman." I say, still with a big-ass smile on my face.

Suddenly dad lets out an annoyed chuckle.

"Oh Spencer." He says. "That boy's got you fooled. I thought you were smarter."

I glare at him.

"Really? Because I thought YOU were smarter, dad." I snap. "I can't believe you refuse to believe that Toby's a good guy just because you can't admit to being wrong."

"I refuse to believe him because I know boys like him. And how can you forget what he did to his stepsister?" He replies.

For a second I consider telling him the truth. That in fact, it was me and my friends who hurt Jenna and Toby was forced to take the blame. I can imagine the look on his face if I told him that. He would probably think I'm lying anyway.

"Dad. He didn't hurt Jenna. It was a misunderstanding. Just give him a chance. He deserves that much."

"He does not deserve a chance from me." Dad snaps and stands up. "I'm going to work."

He walks out of the room.

"You better be here for the dinner Peter!" Mom yells after him.

"Maybe the dinner will change his mind?" Melissa says, but she doesn't seem to believe it herself.

"Doubtful."

"Well mom came around! Just give it time." Melissa says, rubbing my back.

"Yeah. Maybe." I sigh, going back upstairs to change.

Last night, before Emily left, I promised to meet her and the girls at the brew, since mom's letting me out of the house again. As long as she knows who I'm with and where I'm going..

I walk inside the brew, and sit down next to Aria, who's rambling on about her date with Ezra.

"Hey Spence!" Hanna exclaims. "We heard about what happened last night!"

"Yeah?" I smile, giving Emily a look. I feel kind of weird that Emily was there yesterday. To hear Toby say those things and see my dad freak out.. And see me kissing Toby. Im a pretty private person so it was kind of new.

"I can't believe Toby would do that!" Aria giggles. "That's so romantic!"

"Totally!" Hanna chimes in. "I wish I could've been there too!"

I laugh awkwardly.

"So your mom's okay with you seeing him now?" Aria asks.

"Well, no, not okay, but she's trying. She really is, and for now, that's good enough for me." I answer, still having hard time believing how my mother acted last night.

"But your dad..?" Hanna asks carefully. I sigh.

"Yeah, not trying to understand at all." I roll my eyes.

"I still can't believe you guys are together." Aria said. "I mean, you and Toby Cavanaugh of all people?"

I can tell that Aria doesn't mean it in a mean way. She's just getting used to the idea. I can't believe how well my friends are taking the news about me and Toby. I mean, sure, they didn't believe me at first, but it's been a few days and they're giggling over how romantic my boyfriend is. Even Hanna. I can't help but smile. Things are looking better. I haven't gotten a text from -A today, regarding Toby. -A's probably pissed that everyone's not against us after all. Hah, score for Spencer.

Although there's still Jenna.. And I'm sure that problem's not going away anytime soon.

"Well, after seeing them make out it's kinda hard not to believe it." Emily grins.

"What!" Aria and Hanna squeal.

"Em!" I exclaim. "That was not making out!"

Emily just laughs. "Close enough!"

"Oh my God. I know you're together but I can't imagine Toby Cavanaugh making out with anyone." Hanna says.

"We were not making out!" I yell. "And stop referring to him as 'Toby Cavanaugh.' It's weird."

"Sorry." Hanna says, but she still laughs.

"So, Spence.." Aria says, resting her head on her hands on the table. "Is he a good kisser?"

"God Aria." I cover my face with my hands and laugh even though I'm embarrassed.

Not because there's something to be embarrassed about kissing Toby, there's definitely not, but because I'm not used to being the one being teased about boys. My dating history isn't very colorful. Toby is my first serious boyfriend. And like my friends, I would've never believed he would be my boyfriend. I'm so glad things turned out the way they did though. I can't imagine my life without him in it anymore.

I didn't think much of him before I started tutoring him, but once I had a few conversations with him, I could tell that he's different. In a good way. In the best way possible. I still remember how I caught myself thinking about him hours after our tutoring sessions had ended. The feeling surprised me, I really didn't expect to like Toby, and I definitely didn't expect for him to like me back.

I remember being so nervous around him after I realized I had feelings for him.

***FLASHBACK***

We were having one of our tutoring sessions at my house, my parents being out God knows where.

"I think I got this one right." Toby says showing me the sentence he'd written in french.

I of course had been focusing on his face when he said it so I didn't know what the heck he said.

"Uh, what?"

He laughs. "The sentence? Is it right?"

I blush. "Oh. Yeah, it looks good." I mumble. I'm such an idiot.

"Great." He says. "Can we take a break?" He asks. By this time we were pretty comfortable around each other.

"Sure. Would you like something to eat?" I ask, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"Sure." He replies, walking behind me. I open the fridge, only to realize it's practically empty.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot to go to the grocery store." I say, kind of embarrassed, since I already offered.

"It's okay, but shouldn't your parents do that?" He says, raising his eyebrows. I sit next to him at the table.

"Well, they're not home, so.."

"Where are they this time?" He asks. He already knows I spend most of my time home alone.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I think dad's in New York. Mom's probably at Melissa's."

"You're not even sure where your parents are? They didn't tell you?" He asks surprised.

"Well, it's not like I can't take care of myself." I say, looking away from him.

"I know you can." He says, his voice so soft I have to look at him again.

"But it doesn't mean you should have to."

I can't tear my eyes away from his. They're insanely blue. Oh my God Spencer, get a grip.

Suddenly he leans in closer to me and I stop breathing. I gaze at his mouth, and then back in to his eyes. He looks unsure for a moment, and then closes the gap between us, pressing his lips against mine for the first time. I could never forget that moment, not in a million years. Suddenly I realize that I'm frozen in place, and kiss him back. His lips are so soft against mine. I can't help but smile into the kiss. Way too soon, he pulls his face away from mine, only to lean back in and press his forehead against mine. He's smiling too.

I look into his blue eyes again, feeling dizzy. Did that really just happen?

"I.. Was not expecting that." I mumble, still smiling like an idiot.

"Me neither." He whispers.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Even though we'd kissed about a thousand times after that afternoon, it still gave me butterflies every time.

While I took a walk down the memory lane, the girls changed the subject to Hanna and this new guy Caleb.

"When are we going to meet this Caleb?" I chime in.

"Well, he's going to be going to our school, so.. Soon!" Hanna giggles. I can tell she's happy. And I'm happy for her. Our lives are pretty messed up for the most part, so any little piece of happiness we're able to grab, we should.

Aria keeps asking weird questions about Caleb, like whether he's 'Ryan Gosling hot.' or not. I zone out, thinking about how far Toby and I have come. From basically hating each other, to being ready to stand together against whoever tried to break us up. As nervous as I am about dinner tonight, I'm also looking forward to it. I have faith in Toby, and I know he can win my mom over. My dad though, is tough. Toby is amazing, but my dad is maybe the most stubborn person I know.

However, I won't let him come between me and Toby. If mom can see what I see in Toby, then she'll have my back. I hope. And dad will come around. I'll make sure of it. No matter what it takes.

**What'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW & I'll try update sooner! Kisses, -S**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update! I have school again, and on top of that a writer's block. I only have school on monday next week, so I'm gonna try and take time to type a few chapter so that it won't take this long again. Sorry. Should I go into more detail about Melissa's boyfriend? When she was in Spencer's shoes? If you have some ideas, please share! Even if you don't please review, it motivates me.**

Later that night, after I finish helping mom to set the table, I sit on my bed and text Toby. He's already on his way. I'm nervous. No, if this was a normal 'boyfriend meets parents dinner', I'd be nervous, but this is not the normal scenario. This is the 'boyfriend, who everyone thinks is a dangerous creep, meets the parents, who better like him or the girlfriend will never see him again' dinner.

I'm beyond nervous.

There's a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell.

Melissa steps in. "Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"So.." She starts. "Nervous?"

I laugh. "Oh yeah."

She laughs too. "Well, for what it's worth, I think mom has pretty much made up her mind already. But she's a Hastings. She needs to be a hundred precent sure."

I sigh. "I hope so.. But even if that's the case, there's still dad. And you know how he is."

"I do know dad. He's stubborn, very stubborn. But guess what? So are you." Melissa winks.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well, I got it from him."

Then the doorbell rings downstairs. I stiffen. Melissa pats me on the back.

"Show time." She whispers, before walking out of my room and down the stairs.

I take a deep breath and whisper to myself. "Indeed."

When I get to the kitchen, mom's already talking with Toby. She's putting flowers in a vase.

"Oh hey sweetie." She says. "Look what Toby brought." She smiles approvingly, and raises the vase full of lilies so that I can see them.

"Wow." I say, turning to look at Toby, holding back a giggle. He's so kissing my mom's ass.

He looks at me, also amused. He looks nervous too though. He walks up to me.

"And this," he says, pulling a single pink rose from behind his back, "is for you."

I smile. "Oh Tobes, you really didn't need to do this."

"I know. I wanted to. So shut up and take it." He laughs, kissing my cheek.

I laugh too. "I love you." I whisper.

He opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly my dad walks in the room.

"Oh good. You're here." He mumbles and sits down at the table. I roll my eyes.

"Peter." Mom says calmly, but there's a warning in her voice. Then she turns to us.

"Well, the dinner's ready. Why don't we all take a seat." She says, smiling.

I'm so happy about how she's handling this. I never expected for her to act like this.

She sits next to dad, giving him a look. Toby and I sit across from them, and Melissa sits at the end of the table.

Most of the dinner is okay. It's awkward to say the least, but it's not terrible. Mom is asking Toby question after question, but he's doing great. He doesn't seem too bothered, which makes mom happy, because she likes to know everything and Toby seems to be able to handle her well.

There is this moment, when mom asks about Toby's plans for the future, and Toby has to explain that he dropped out of school but wants to pursue carpentry and maybe look into architecture in the future, and dad laughs. That made me really mad, but Toby ignored it. He explained in great detail, how his work is doing now and what opportunities it gives him. Dad doesn't laugh anymore. I'm really proud of Toby.

Melissa is being very helpful. Whenever there's an awkward pause, or the topic is something that's not quite Toby's speciality, she changes the subject, and I can tell Toby's thankful to have Melissa there too.

Mom seems taken by Toby. She asks many questions, but she also listens carefully to his answers. Dad listens too, but I can't quite tell what he's thinking. He mostly focuses on the excuse we're all here for, dinner.

"Well, I would love to see some of your work sometime, Toby." Mom says.

"I'd be happy to show you." He replies, politely.

"Actually, mom, Toby built me a chair, once." I chime in.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful." I say.

"How come I haven't seen it already?" Mom asks confused.

"It's actually at my place." Toby explains. "But it is Spencer's."

Mom looks at us for a minute. I can tell that she's thinking. Probably about the fact that she hasn't known about us for long, but that I have pieces of furniture at his place.

"Well, I would love to see it sometime." She finally says. I can't help but smile.

"How time consuming is your job?" Melissa suddenly asks.

"Uh, it really depends on the day. Sometimes, there isn't much work to be done." Toby replies.

"Because I've been thinking about redecorating my place, and I desperately need new furniture, and maybe you could help me?" She says, glancing at me while she talks. "I would pay you, of course. I just need someone I can trust to do a good job, and based on what Spencer's told me, you are good."

Toby looked a bit taken aback.

"Of course, I'd love to help." He finally says.

Melissa smiles. "Good." She says, now smiling at me. I smile back.

I never expected Melissa to help me with anything, so this is pretty amazing. She's completely on my side, like I've always wanted her to be. She's been more like sister to me in the past week than ever before.

After we finish the dinner, mom says she'd do the dishes with Melissa, and that I could show Toby around. We both looked at her for a minute, our just mouths hanging open. Then we made our way upstairs.

"Wow." I sigh, closing the door to my room behind us.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "What do you think your dad thinks though? Does he still hate me? I bet he does."

"I doubt he hates you." I say. "He's just.. Stubborn. And he's not used to me, standing up to him. I've always done as he says, he's just.." I pause. "I don't know. Not used to the situation? But tonight, he must've seen that you're not who he thought you were. No matter how stubborn."

Toby sighs. "Well, I hope so. I really don't want your family hating me."

"I know. But hey! Look at mom and Melissa!" I exclaim. "They're pretty amazed by you."

He laughs and walks closer to me. "I don't know if I'd say 'amazed.'" he says, putting his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. "As long as they won't keep me from you."

I wrap my hands around his waist, and lean in to touch my head on his chest.

"They won't."

There's a knock on the door, and Melissa pokes her head in, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Are you clothed?" She asks.

I laugh awkwardly. "Shut up." I tell her, pulling away from Toby. "What do you want?"

Melissa removes her hand from her face, and smiles evilly. "Just making sure."

She steps fully in the room. "Mom says it's getting late." She says, raising her eyebrows.

Translation: Mom says Toby needs to leave.

"Okay." I say, walking towards the door, dragging Toby behind me by his hand.

When we get downstairs, mom and dad are talking. Once they notice us, mom holds her hand up to dad, silencing him.

"Toby, it was nice to have you over." Mom says sweetly.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Hastings." Toby replies.

Dad's staring at our hands, still holding each others.

"Hopefully you can come over again, soon." Mom says.

"Of course, I would love to." Toby says. "I should get going."

"Yes, of course." Mom replies, as if it wasn't her who thought it was getting too late.

"Have good night Toby."

"You too, Mrs. Hastings." He replies. He looks awkwardly at my dad. "Mr. Hastings."

Dad just nods.

"I'll give you a call about the furniture." Melissa says, saving Toby from the awkward silence with our dad.

"Yeah, sure." Toby smiles at Melissa. Then he turns to me.

"Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight Tobes." I reply, kissing his cheek quickly.

"I'll call you." He says, before walking to the door. "Thank you again, Mr and Mrs. Hastings."

Mom smiles and nods. Dad looks at his shoes. Toby walks away.

"Well." Mom starts. "That was a lovely dinner, wasn't it?"

I smile. "Yeah, it was."

"I have to admit Spencer, I was wrong about Toby." Mom says.

"Thank you." I say. "For understanding that."

Mom nods. "However, I'm not happy that you hid this from us for so long."

I sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. I am."

"I know you are. I think Toby seems like a nice young man, but as long as you live here, you have to follow our rules, alright?"

"Yes, mom." I reply.

"Good. As long as you respect our rules, such as curfew, I have no problem with you seeing Toby." Mom says.

I walk up to mom and hug her. "Thank you. So much."

Then I turn to look at dad. He doesn't say anything.

He must've seen how great Toby was tonight. He must have.

"Maybe he's not dangerous." Dad finally says. "Doesn't mean he's good enough for you."

I freeze. Is he serious right now?

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I don't think he's good enough for you." Dad states.

"Peter." Mom warns him.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. "Were you here tonight? He's amazing!"

"No, he's not. Not for you." Dad says calmly.

"Well, I'm sorry you're too blind." I hiss. "But Toby's not going anywhere, so get over it."

I run up the stairs and into my room.

Is there ever going to be a time, where Toby and I can just be a normal couple in peace?

No anonymous creeps, no crazy stepsisters or parents to ruin it?

I'm so happy about how mom's come around, but of course dad had to swoop in and ruin it. I'm just hoping that he won't get mom to change her mind.

My phone beeps. It's probably Toby. Should I tell him what dad told me? Or will it just make him feel worse? I don't like keeping things from him, and I have a feeling dad's not going to hide the way he feels about Toby. I guess I should tell him myself.

But the text is not from Toby. It's from -A.

"Daddy's going to be the least of your worries. Sleep tight, while you still can. Kisses, -A"

**There you go. Please, please, please review. Kisses, -S**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! Last time I had writer's block, this time I have too many ideas and no idea what to do with them! I think I know where I'm going now though. I have the next chapter almost ready too. I gotta say guys, I was pretty disappointed in the reviews for this chapter. The fact that there barely were any! I feel like I'm updating this for myself. Although, shoutout to Emilee Amethyst for reviewing basically every time! Thank you! I really hope more of you will tell me what you think of this chapter. I'd feel better about updating. Happy reading! **

It's been four days since the dinner with Toby. He's been to my place only once since that night, and dad was not happy about it. He didn't say anything, but he made a face the whole time. So, no process there.

It's also been four days since that -A message. It's been the only message I've gotten since sunday. That makes me nervous. What does it mean? And why has -A left me alone for four days? Is what she or he or whatever is planning really that awful? I've been jumping at every noise I hear since that message.

Today is friday, and Emily's parents' party is tonight. Of course I told the girls about the message, and they're kind of scared too. We've been trying to figure out what it means, every break we have. Including lunch today.

"I don't like this." Aria says.

"What?" Hanna asks.

"-A, being able to make us totally paranoid about everything." Aria sighs.

"Me neither." I reply. "I hate that -A has this kind of control over our lives."

"None of us like it, obviously, but what are we supposed to do about it? The bitch has superpowers or something." Hanna mumbles, lowering her voice when people walk past us.

That is the problem. None of us know what to do with -A, and we can't tell anyone, so we just do what -A tells us to. -A has control over us, and as a Hastings, that pisses me off more than anything.

"We have to stick together. No matter what." Emily says.

"Why aren't you inviting me and Aria to your party then?" Hanna suddenly changes the subject.

"It's not my party Hanna, and I only invited Spencer because I need someone there to make the whole Maya situation better." Emily explains.

"We can help with that too!" Hanna exclaims. "Plus, I would get to wear a dress."

"You always wear a dress, Han." I comment.

"Whatever. A fancy dress." Hanna snaps.

Emily sighs. "Fine, come to the stupid party."

"Really?" Hanna asks and her face brightens.

"Yes." Emily rolls her eyes. "You too Aria."

"Thanks, Em." Aria smiles.

"Ooh! Can I bring Caleb?" Hanna continues pressing the matter further.

"Seriously? It's not prom! It's my parents' anniversary party!" Emily exclaims.

"So? It's a party about celebrating love. Don't people have dates there? I mean, you do." Hanna reasons. Emily sighs again.

"Fine, bring Caleb. But no one else."

"Who else would I bring?" Hanna asks.

"I don't even want to know!" Emily exclaims but laughs. "You know Spence, you can bring Toby too."

I look up from my salad at the mention of my name. "Really? I mean, are you sure?"

Emily chuckles. "Yeah. It's fine. Just, please keep Maya company if I have to play the perfect daughter?"

"Of course!" I assure her. I smile. I get to see Toby outside of my house, where mom and dad (especially dad) check on us every 10 minutes.

The bell rings. We get up and go to our classes.

Later that night, I was trying to decide on what to wear to the party, but all these -A thoughts kept distracting me. I've been trying to make some sense of the clues we have about -A, which is not a lot. Something tells me -A is a she. Only girls can be this mean. Also, -A is very sure of herself. I mean, she sent a note to Aria's mom, about her dad's affair. -A doesn't think she's ever going to get caught, which is why I so desperately want her to. That, and because she's making my life a living hell, along with my friends'.

Just as I finish putting on the dress I decided to wear, dad knocks on my door.

"Hey, uh, he's here." He mumbles, then leaves the room.

Dad still doesn't want to say Toby's name. I roll my eyes, pick up my purse and walk downstairs. Toby's there, chatting with Melissa. When he sees me, he stops talking for a moment.

"Wow." He says. "You look.." He can't seem to finish his sentence.

I blush. "Bad?"

"No. Gosh, no, you look.. Incredible." He almost whispers.

We both burst out laughing. We're never this awkward. Then again, he's never been able to pick me up on a real date before, in front of my family, either.

"Shall we?" He asks, offering me his hand. I kiss his cheek before taking his hand.

"We shall."

He stops me outside, in front of his truck, by grabbing my arm. I look up at him, confused. he pulls me closer by my arm, and kisses me softly.

"You really do look incredible." He whispers, his lips against my cheek.

If someone else told me I looked incredible, I'd say 'thank you' and not think much of it. But when Toby says it, I can tell he truly means it. I actually believe him.

Once we get to Emily's, the house is already packed with people. I recognize most of them, Rosewood really is a small town.

It takes about five seconds after walking through the door for Hanna to notice us and start running towards us, dragging a confused looking boy behind her.

"Spencer!" She squeals from a few feet away. "Oh Toby, hi, long time no see. Anyway!" She's talking a mile a minute. She shoves the boy in front of us. His long hair falls on his face by the force of Hanna's shove. "This is Caleb! Caleb, this is my best friend Spencer and her boyfriend Toby!" She says excitedly.

Poor Caleb looks like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment. Then he pushes his hair out of his face and looks at us. "Hey guys."

I laugh at Hanna. Then turn to Caleb. "Hey Caleb. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Hurt Hanna, and I'll break your face."

Caleb's eyes widen. Hanna punches me in the arm. "Shut up Spencer!" Then she laughs.

Suddenly Aria runs to us too. "Hey guys, uh, an emergency meeting."

Hanna and I glance at each other. "Why?"

"Uh, well.." Aria tries to explain. "We have A problem in the kitchen. 'A' problem." Aria finishes, putting the emphasis on the letter A, and raises her eyebrows at us. That got Hanna and I moving.

"Oh!" Hanna exclaims.

I turn to Toby. "I'll be right back, promise." He just nods, not understanding the sudden rush.

"Stay with Toby, okay? He'll keep you company, right Toby?" Hanna tells Caleb, and then pushes him towards Toby, and we're off to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I ask as we get to the kitchen, where Emily is already waiting for us.

"A new -A message." She whispers, giving us her phone.

"Look at you all dressed up. Looks like a hell of a party. Too good to pass. Kisses, -A" I read out loud.

"Oh my-" Hanna starts, then covers her mouth.

"-A's here?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Seems so." Emily whispers.

"What does she.. he.. shim want now!?" Aria exclaims with panic in her voice.

"I don't know. And I have a feeling I don't want to find out." Emily says with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, we need to calm down and think." I say, just before Emily's mom walks into the kitchen.

"Hey girls, we're going to do the toast. Come on!" She says, then walks out of the door, gesturing for us to follow.

We all share a look, and then walk out of the kitchen after her. Emily's parents stand in the middle of the room, talking to the guests. Maya appears next to Emily, and she seems to relax a bit. Good. Toby and Caleb are talking on the other side of the room. They seem to be getting along well.

We all try our best to concentrate on the toast, until I see something moving from the corner of my eye. I turn around just in time to see a person in a black hoodie disappearing upstairs.

Before I can say anything to my friends, I take off running up the stairs. I can't see -A anymore, but she has to be up here. I'm so close. So close to the person who's been tormenting us for months. The only door slightly ajar is the one leading to Emily's room, so I decide to move there. I slowly open the door more, and look inside the room.

There's no one there, but someone definitely has been. First of all, there's a note on Emily's bed. I can't see what it says just yet, but it's signed by -A. There's something else too.

I kneel down to pick it up. It's an earring. An earring that I know is not Emily's. -A must've dropped it. That proves my theory of -A being a girl.

Suddenly I freeze. I know this earring. I've seen it before. It's weird that I remember it, but I do, cause I told her I liked her earrings, such a long time ago, just to be polite. I know whose earring this is. I know who -A is. But I don't understand how..

I cover my mouth with my hand. I need to tell the girls. There's so much I still don't understand about this. Maybe I'm wrong? It couldn't be..

I get up and and turn to the door, but it's closed. I didn't close it. Then I feel someone moving behind me. I hold my breath.

"You shouldn't have followed me." -A says. It's the first time I've ever heard -A talk. And I recognize the voice. It really is her.

I prepare myself to turning around, to facing -A, ready to fight, but I don't make it to even moving my legs before something hits me in the head, hard.

And then everything goes black.

**Talk about a cliffhanger. Please review! I mean it. Or I might not want to write as much. Kisses, -S**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello folks. So, here's the next chapter. I thought a lot about how to do this, and I think I have an idea on how it goes from here. Hopefully I do. Anyway, please let me know what you think. There hasn't been many reviews lately so I don't know how much more I'm going to write this story. Happy reading! x**

* * *

I hear faint voices. Someone's calling my name in panic. Someone yells for someone else to call 911. I can't see anything. It's all dark and the voices seem to be coming from far away. My head hurts, but the pain too, seems to be far away. Like it's not even me who's in pain.

I try to open my eyes, at least I'm pretty sure I'm trying, but they just won't open.

Suddenly there's a voice, much closer than before.

"Hold on Spence. please, hold on sweetheart."

Only one person calls me sweetheart. God I hope -A doesn't hurt him too.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I have to close them right away, because the room is too bright. I open them more carefully this time, and blink a few times. Everything is white now. Am I dead?

Something is making an awfully annoying noise. Like beeping. Oh. I must be in the hospital.

Did -A get away? Am I in danger? She must know that I know who she is. That's why she attacked me, at least I think that's why. If she knows that I know, and that I made it out alive, I'm still in danger. She's going to try to take me out again. Is it safe to tell anyone? If I do, I'm putting them in danger too. But since I know, I have to do everything I can to stop her. That includes sharing the information, right?

My brain is still foggy, so thinking about something this important is actually quite difficult. I close my eyes again. I wish I didn't have to think about things like this at all. How many teenagers has to think about whether or not to tell anyone that you discovered the identity of your psycho stalker? I want to worry about exams and prom dresses. Well, I do, but I don't want to have to worry about this on top of everything else. I'm currently lying in a hospital bed, after being attacked. This is not how I imagined my high school years to go. I sigh.

Suddenly I hear the door open, and I open my eyes. Again, the white walls make the room seem too bright. I blink a few times, before I can recognize the person walking in. I don't. It's a doctor in a white jacket. Behind him though, I see my parents and Melissa.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Mom exclaims. I try to sit up. Moving around makes my head pound.

"You have a concussion, Spencer. You have to rest. Don't try to move around too much, okay?" Melissa tells me, sitting at the end of my bed. I groan again.

"Your sister is right." The doctor speaks up. I glare up at him. I was hit over the head, so yeah, the concussion is not exactly a surprise.

"I'm doctor Wayland. How are you feeling Spencer?" The doctor, (Wayland apparently) asks, looking down on the papers in his hands.

"Peachy." I reply. My voice doesn't sound like my voice at all. It's raspy. Melissa offers me a glass of water from the table next to my bed. I take a sip.

"How's your head?" Melissa asks.

"Still there." I reply sarcastically, my voice sounding better now. I make a face when I realize just how much my head hurts. "Although I kind of wish it wasn't."

"I'll have a nurse bring you some painkillers." Doctor Wayland says. "We would like to keep you here over night, to observe. You do have a concussion."

I sigh. I hate hospitals.

"Of course, doctor." Mom replies.

Doctor Wayland explains something about my medication and treatment, but I zone out when I see mom nodding along to everything he says.

"Spencer, honey," she says once the doctor has gone, "what happened? Toby said he found you on the floor of Emily's room with blood gushing out of your head. Did someone hurt you?"

"Toby found me?" I ask. Poor Toby.

"Yes." Mom replies, still waiting for an answer.

Oh no. I don't know whether to tell my friends or the police about -A, but I know I can't tell my parents.

"Uh.. I don't remember much. Just that something hit me on the head and I blacked out." I answer. It is true. Something did hit me and it took me out. Just that, I know who.

Mom nods. She looks sad. "They will find whoever did this to you."

"I know." I reply, looking down at my hands. I don't like lying, even though -A has made me do a lot of it.

"Your friends are here." Mom says next. "Would you like to see them?"

Oh no. They probably know it had to have been -A who hurt me. Do I tell them or not?

Before I can reply, mom continues. "And Toby, of course. Poor boy, the doctors had to kick him out of the room, he wouldn't leave."

Oh Toby.

I desperately wanted to see Toby. And if Toby is there too when my friends come to see me, they can't bring up -A. Not in front of him.

"Can you ask them all to come in?" I ask.

Mom nods and walks out of the room with Melissa. Dad walks to the door too, slower, and then stops. He turns around, and looks like he's about to cry. He walks back to my bed, and kisses my forehead.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispers.

"Yeah." I whisper. I don't remember the last time I heard this much emotion in my dad's voice.

"If Toby hadn't found you. If he didn't get worried like he did-"

"Dad." I stop him. "I'm okay. Toby did find me."

"Thank God for that." He whispers.

Suddenly my friends and Toby are at the door. Dad gets up and walks to the door. My friends fly to my side. Just before dad walks out of the room, I see him patting Toby in the back. What does that mean? That Toby had to save my life to get the approval from my father?

"Jesus Spencer." Aria speaks up. "You scared us!"

"Yeah, don't do that again, okay?" Hanna says slapping me on my good arm. I can hear relief in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Totally my fault." I laugh and roll my eyes.

My eyes land on Toby, still standing at the door.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He replies, very quietly.

"Heard you kinda saved my life." I tease him, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work.

"I really wish I wouldn't have had to." He whispers. I've never seen the look on his face before. He looks sad. Not just sad, he looks.. Scared. Seeing him like that breaks my heart.

"Hey," I reach my arm out to him. "Come here."

He walks up to me, sitting on a chair next to my bed. He takes my hand in his. I pull him closer, our eyes are on the same level, our noses almost touching.

"I'm okay. Really, I am. Thanks to you."

He closes his eyes. "I don't know what I would've done if-"

"Shh, no. Don't go there. I'm okay. Period."

He sighs. Then he opens his eyes and touches his free hand to my cheek.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I reply.

Then he kisses me. The kiss is soft, slow, but it means so much. We're still here, together, everything's going to be fine.

In that moment, I realize I have to tell my friends what I know. Together, we can stop -A. We can put an end to this madness.

"Toby." I say, after we pull away from the kiss.

"Yes?"

"Could you.. Would you get me some things, from my house?" I have to think of something, to get a chance to talk to the girls alone.

"Of course, sweetheart." He replies. I hope he never stops calling me that.

"I need, uh, some clothes. And books. I'm already bored of this room." I chuckle.

He laughs too. "Of course. I'll go over to your place and bring anything I could possibly think of. Maybe I'll get Melissa to help me."

"Thank you. You're amazing."

"No, you are." He replies, and kisses my nose. I giggle. So unlike me. Well, so unlike me, before Toby came along.

"I'll be back soon." He states.

"Can't wait." I reply in a singsong voice.

Once he's out of the room, the girls scoot closer to my bed.

"Okay, first of all, gross." Hanna states.

"Oh shut up, we only have so much time." I snap.

"So it was -A, right?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. It was -A alright. But that's not all." I reply quietly.

"What do you mean?" Aria asks.

"I.. I know who -A is." I answer.

"What?!" All three of them exclaim at the same time.

"How?" Emily asks.

"Who cares!" Hanna exclaims. "Who is it?"

I look at all of their faces. This is the moment they, well we, have all been waiting for. A is not for Anonymous anymore.

I'm afraid of what telling them about this will do, but I can't keep this to myself. I can't. There's four of us. We can take her. I think.

They all wait for my response, at the edge of their seats. I take a deep breath.

"It's Jenna." I finally say. "Jenna's -A."

* * *

**Oh my God! Yeah, I decided to make Jenna -A. Thoughts? If you actually like reading this story, please do review. Kisses, -S**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello folks, sorry for the long wait! I barely have time to write during the week! But please be patient, I'm doing my best. Here's a bit of a fill in chapter. I hope I can post another one during the weekend. I already started. ;) Let me know what you think! Happy reading!**

* * *

They all wait for my response, at the edge of their seats. I take a deep breath.

"It's Jenna." I finally say. "Jenna's -A."

* * *

For a moment, the only sound in the room is the clock ticking on the wall, and the machines in the room beeping. I give them time to process the information. I know how shocking it is, I lived it just hours ago.

Aria opens her mouth to say something, but closes it after a second. She turns to look at Hanna, who's mouth is hanging open.

"Are you.. Sure? I mean.. How?" Hanna manages to get out.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And the Jenna that hit me over the head, was definitely not blind. That's how." I reply.

"But.. How can you be sure? I mean, you were hit over the head.."

I glare at Hanna. "Really, Hanna? I found out it was her before I was hit over the head!"

"Okay, but how can we be sure she's -A?" Aria asks.

"Because she hit me over the head!?" They're really not getting this, are they?

"Yeah, but there's the little detail of you dating her step-brother, and she hates you?" Aria tries to reason.

"Look," I try to sit up more on the bed, but my head feels heavy. "There was an -A message on the bed, Jenna's earring on the floor, and she was wearing a black hoodie. Oh! And did I mention she's not blind after all!? Of course she's -A!" I exclaim.

The girls share a look. It's Emily's turn to talk.

"So.. She faked being blind, so she could torture us?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"I guess so."

"But.. If we didn't blind her, why does she have to torture us?" Hanna asks.

"I don't know the details yet, okay? All I know is that Jenna freaking Marshall hit me over the head and that she's -A." I sigh angrily. Are they really not believing any of this?

"Did you see her face?" Aria asks carefully.

I sigh. "No I- wait.. But I did hear her voice. I recognized her voice. She said.. She said 'you shouldn't have followed me.'" I suddenly remember. "Why would Jenna say that if she wasn't -A?" I challenge.

Emily's eyes widen even more. She looks scared. Even more so now.

"Okay, so.." Aria tries to gather her thoughts. "Jenna's -A." She whispers.

And then everyone's silent again. We've been trying to figure out who -A is for a long time. We've been working to end this madness, to get a normal life. This is it. We know who -A is. But what comes next?

"What the hell do we do now?" Hanna sighs, voicing the question we're all thinking about.

"Well, Jenna knows that I know, so.. She's not gonna want me around." I reply. "And she probably assumes that I'll tell you guys. If she's not watching us right now, that is. She is -A after all."

"I thought I'd feel better when we knew who it was but.. I feel even more scared. Knowing that a real person is behind all this. That someone we know is actually capable of this." Emily whispers.

I agree with Emily. Of course -A had to be someone, but knowing who it is, having seen her in school everyday.. It's a scary feeling. Up until now, we had no idea Jenna would be capable of something like this. I knew she hated us, and I did suspect her at some point, but we thought she was blind. And scared herself. I guess not. I get shivers down m spine just thinking about all of this. Who knows what she'll try to do next?

"We need a plan." I finally say. "We know who she is, we have to stop her. We have to win her game."

The girls look at me with mixed emotions on their faces.

"So, what's the plan?" Aria asks.

"I have no idea." I confess. "But I will think of something. I mean, what other choice do we have?"

"God this is such a mess." Emily cries.

"Okay so, now we know our psycho stalker is in fact your boyfriend's step-sister, who hates us because we blinded her, although she isn't really blind. How do we work on this?" Hanna rambles.

"Do you think Toby could help us?" Aria asks me.

"I don't think I should put Toby in the middle of this.. I don't want him worrying about me. He already does that a lot." I sigh.

"Yeah, and I don't think -A, I mean Jenna, would appreciate us spreading the info on her secret identity around, now would she?" Hanna snaps.

"Oh God." I groan. "You don't think she'd get Toby involved, do you?" I ask.

"I thought you said Toby didn't like her? How would she convince him to work against you?" Aria asks confused.

"He wouldn't take her side, but would Jenna hurt him? Or put him in danger, because of me?" I ask worriedly. I can't put Toby in danger.

"Is Jenna really gonna hurt her own brother?" Emily asks.

"Step-brother." I correct her. I feel like it's important. "And she's -A. I don't think she cares much about who gets hurt in her game."

"This is such a mess." Aria sighs.

Suddenly there's a piece of paper, slipped to my room from under the door. We all freeze. Emily goes to pick it up.

"Is it..?" Aria asks.

Emily nods quickly.

"That's right. My game, my rules, and I always win. You tell, and I'll make sure the next time you'll all end up in the morgue instead of the hospital. Buckle up bitches, this is far from over. -A"

Emily reads in a shaky voice. Aria covers her mouth with her hand and Hanna runs to the door. She disappears in the hallway.

She's back in a minute, panting from the running.

"No one." She pants. "There's freaking no one in the hallway."

I close my eyes and sigh. Jenna definitely knows that we know and she's going to make sure we don't share that information. I knew she would want to finish what she started at Emily's, but knowing she was here, listening to out conversation? I don't feel safe anywhere. And we definitely can't tell anyone. Now I'm sure that she'd hurt them, even Toby. I can't take that risk.

We have to figure this out on our own, but I have no idea how. Knowing who -A is, isn't enough. We need to stop her before things get any worse. Knowing Jenna's -A, is only a step in the right direction, but we still don't know much. We need proof. And we don't know how she works. She's much more dangerous than we ever thought. We were already sort of afraid of her since the accident but now?

We're terrified.

And she must know that. She must love it. It makes her feel powerful.

Suddenly it came to me.

That's it. We can use that. It's risky, but at this point, what else do we have?

"Guys." I whisper. "I might have an idea."

* * *

**There ya go. Please review if you want to read more. Kisses, -S**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I suck. I so suck! I'm sorry, but since school started, I've barely had any time for the things I would actually like to spend time doing! I'm so so sorry for making you wait this long. This chapter is more of a fill in before the actual action, and not exactly what I wanted to write but there's some Spoby and Spencer/Hanna friendship. Please review and let me know what you think! I will try my hardest to update sooner, I promise! Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Be patient with me! I love you guys. Again, I'm so sorry. Happy reading! **

* * *

I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning, so we agreed to discuss my plan later that night. It's not safe to talk in the hospital anymore. We can't be sure it's safe anywhere, but we have to try. We're going to meet in the woods near my house, at night.

I'm nervous about all of this. What if my plan doesn't work? What if it makes things worse? What if one of us gets hurt? My head is pounding already because of the concussion, and this is not helping.

Toby comes back later in the day, bringing me my clothes and a few books. Wuthering Heights and The Catcher In The Rye, of course. He knows me so well. We sit, well I'm half lying and he sits, and talk for a while. He holds my hand the whole time, and pauses to lean in and kiss my forehead every chance he gets. I try to keep the conversation light, but I can tell he wants to talk about what happened to me. I don't think he buys the whole 'I don't remember' thing. He knows me too well to.

"So.." He clears his throat. Uh oh.

"You really don't remember what happened? Who hurt you?" He finishes, looking me straight in the eye, like trying to read my mind, to see if I'm lying. Concern is written all over his face and my heart breaks a little bit, knowing I have to lie to this amazing guy. I swallow.

"Uh, no, not really." I answer, looking away from him. I can't lie to him when he looks at me like that!

"Oh, alright." He says, but I can tell that he's not done yet. I know him well too. "Just that.. You know, if you remembered, we could make that person pay. You wouldn't have to be afraid of them anymore."

He's not wrong about me not wanting to tell him because I'm afraid of Jenna, but there's more to it than just that.

"Yeah, I know." I whisper. I hate lying to Toby. I love Toby, he's my safe place. I hate that I can't tell him something this important.

Toby looks at me carefully, reading my expressions. "Spence.." He whispers, scooting closer to my bed, just as the door flies open.

"Morning honey." Mom says while walking in. "Oh hello Toby. Have you been here for long?"

Toby sits back on his chair, holds my gaze for a little while longer with a worried expression on his face, before he turns to my mother.

"About an hour. Good morning Mrs. Hastings." He replies politely.

"Veronica is just fine." Mom replies, giving Toby a look. Toby looks surprised, but recovers quickly.

"Okay, good morning Veronica." Toby says again, smiling proudly. Mom smiles at him.

Only a week ago, I wouldn't have hoped for them to get along this well. My mother, my strict, always has her nose in the air mother, is letting my high school drop out boyfriend call her by her first name. I've never really felt good enough for my family, but now mom is being nicer than ever, and she's accepting my sweetheart of a boyfriend. If it weren't for -A, I mean Jenna, I could really enjoy the new atmosphere at home.

Toby never got the chance to ask me more about what happened to me. After mom left, Hanna came by for some girl talk and made Toby leave. I love having Toby around, but a break from avoiding the subject of why I am indeed lying in a hospital bed, feels nice.

Hanna and I talked for a while, keeping the conversation focused on normal teenaged girl stuff, which worked pretty well for a while. We talked about Caleb and Toby, about upcoming prom and our classes. We laughed a lot and I forgot about my concussion and Jenna for a minute. But not for long enough.

"So.." Hanna sighs, resting her elbow on my bed. "Tomorrow.."

"Yeah.." I whisper. "We can't talk about this here, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but.. Is your plan, whatever it is, going to work? I'm just nervous. I mean, this is.. This is it. We might actually get rid of -A. Or make everything worse. Much, much worse." Hanna explains quietly, glancing between the door and window, as if to catch a glimpse of Jenna lurking outside. The thought of -A having an actual face still feels surreal.

"I know. Trust me, I know. And I can't promise it'll work but.. What other choice do we have?" I whisper sadly.

"God, when did our lives get this messed up?" Hanna groans, running her hands through her long blond hair.

"I don't know." I sigh, closing my eyes for a second.

"Well.." Hanna trails off.

I open my eyes. "Well what?"

"Things were a lot easier before.. Before we knew Alison." Hanna whispers, as if she was ashamed of what she just said.

"Yeah. True." I reply, deep in thought. "Alison is.. Was a complicated person, and she got us into plenty of trouble, but if we never met her.. We wouldn't be friends. And as horrible as this all is.. You, Emily and Aria mean a lot to me." I explain.

Hanna looks up at me, and takes my hand in hers. She smiles.

"Yeah. You're right. We can deal with this. I know we can. The four of us, together." She says.

I'm smiling now too.

"Yeah. We can. We so can!" I exclaim and we laugh.

"I can't wait for this -A mess to be over." Hanna lets out a breath, more frustrated now than scared or nervous.

"Me too." I reply, looking down at my hand in Hanna's, before looking up at her again.

"Let's take this bitch down."

**There ya go. Please review to let me know what you think. Again, so sorry for the long wait and sucky chapter! Kisses, -S**


	16. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter y'all.**

**Okay, so first of all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. Really, sorry.**

**Second of all, I don't think I can in a while. I'm having a writer's block and on top of that, I don't have enough time to try and work it out. School is a lot more time-consuming that I thought (hoped) it would be. So for now, I can't say when I'll be updating 'Us Against The World', BUT I will be. I know I'm leaving it in a place where it's totally in the middle of everything happening. I just thought it'd be fair to let you guys know why I'm not updating.**

**But really, I will! Eventually. So if you were really reading this story and hoping for an update; sorry, you'll have to wait a bit longer. But there will be an update. Promise.**

**Thank you for reading this and the story in general. Lots of love and kisses, -S**


End file.
